War Of The Worlds - Retrobution
by newdivide1701
Summary: What if man's trek to the stars did not begin with First Contact, but with the War of the Worlds? That is what Jake Sisko is writing in his new holo-novel in 2386 where he places a fictional USS Enterprise in 2190 that is launched into the unknown where loyalties are tested, lives will be lost, and Jake Sisko rediscovers himself while exploring the lost art of space opera.
1. Chapter 1

War of the Worlds: Retrobution

By

Jake Sisko

Timeline:

2005 – A vanguard of unstoppable invaders from deep space attacked Earth with the intent of wiping out the population, only to be destroyed by the common viruses that no longer affected the human population.

2021 - As Earth begins to recover from the invasion with less than 1% of the human population surviving, it was decided to commission a defence task force to protect Earth from other invaders from space to be known simply as Starfleet.

2063 – Renegade scientist Zephram Cochrane made world headlines as he not only discovered the mythical tachyon particle, but found a way to utilize it to warp space for faster than light flight.

2105 – A century after what was called the War of the Worlds, a sizable percentage of the people desired to use the possible faster than light drive to explore space and to colonize other worlds. However Starfleet's position remains that space material and technology should be used to defend the Earth and colonize Mars.

2147 - After so many years, Commodore Jonathan Archer finally convinced Starfleet to begin faster than light test flights to begin the exploration of space by saying it would be Earth's first line of defence from another invasion from deep space. And to discover the location of the Invaders as they are now called.

2151 – The battleship Phoenix, a ship with saucer shaped primary hull with an upper and lower cylindrical hulls had its lower hull replaced with the new warp nacelle to begin faster than light flight tests that took the ship to Neptune and back in 6 minutes.

2156 – Exploration of Proxima Centauri begins, yet with the nature of their mission was kept under tight wraps.

2162 – The warp ship Valiant was sent to the 40 Eridani star system when Earth received a signal from there that indicated a non-Terrestrial presence only to vanish without a trace.

2178 – It took many years for the pro-exploration Starfleet to convince the pro-defence Starfleet to continue with the warp program after the Valiant's disappearance when they detected another signal from 40 Eridani. Though Archer never lived to see his dream, this convinced the pro-defence Starfleet to commission a new starship with the equipment to explore the vastness of space and the firepower to defend Earth if needed. This was then the beginning of Project Constitution.

2190 – Today.

Captain Christopher Pike hated inspections; he wanted to take his new starship named the Enterprise, the first ship of the Constitution project, out on its maiden voyage already, or at least for a quick run around the block. "Quick run around the block," he mused as even the impulse battleships still take days to reach Jupiter at maximum burn. He was in an inspection pod with his friend, Commodore Robert April, seeing the final touches being put onto his ship. From the drydock, he saw the saucer shaped primary hull, the cylindrical secondary hull with the prominent deflector dish on the front, and the twin warp engines that peered above the saucer. Even though his ship is faster and stronger than anything Starfleet has in its arsenal, he still feels naked and unprepared for what lies next.

"You okay, Chris?" asked his friend. "You seem unusually quiet."

"Hm? Oh, sorry. Lost in thought," said Pike.

"The Valiant or Terra Prime?" asked April, since he knew his friend so well; he probably figured that was worrying him.

"Both," Pike replied, "Or neither. I'm not sure. I'm hoping it's just butterflies, but there is something that keeps nagging about this mission."

"Admiral Rittenhouse, of course," said April. "He can be pretty damned convincing. He'd make a hell of a politician if he didn't put his foot in his mouth so often."

Pike smirked at April's comment, thinking how often that was true. He wondered how far Rittenhouse would be able to go if he learned how to be tactful? It was probably why Commodore Archer defeated him in the debate. He learned to swear at Rittenhouse without actually using profanity, making him say what Rittenhouse didn't want to say. He looked into that speech many, many times, memorized it, and still it can't come out to the way to make his opponent to say what he doesn't want to say.

"It's not just Rittenhouse," said Pike. "I've heard the same speech ever since I enlisted in Starfleet. If we go out there, we paved the way for a hostile species to our planet. They say if you hear the same lie over and over again, you may start to believe it... or something like that.

"Nearly 300 metres long and yet some still think it's over 700 metres."

"Oh, before I forget. Have you selected a tactical officer yet?" asked April. Pike tapped on his PADD and handed it over to April which caused his eyes to bug out. He turned back to Pike in disbelief and looked back at the PADD. "Nice to see your sense of humour has returned."

"It's no joke," said Pike. "I think he is the best choice. It looks like the one running light isn't operating properly. I better get a maintenance team onto that."

"Captain James T. Kirk; MACO Bravo squad; Age: 27," April read off of the PADD. "You know there is still some fallout with the Mars food riots"

"I know."

"Chris, he disobeyed orders and assaulted his commanding officer," said April, "why him?"

"Look, Bob, Starfleet already pushed Ronald Tracy onto me. My first choice would have been Morgan Primus, but the pro-defence wanted one of theirs. So I want one of ours," said Pike.

April looked at the PADD with Kirk still displayed on it. He didn't exactly approve of Pike's choice, but there was something else that was nagging at him about Kirk. "Now I remember!" is what April said that peaked Pike's curiosity. "There was a George Benjamin Kirk on the starship Valiant."

"Was he...?"

"... James T. Kirk's father," said April when he interrupted his friend, "chief tactical officer to be more specific. Has he accepted yet?"

"I haven't made the offer yet," said Pike that took April by surprise. "I'm still looking for him."

"You know the Enterprise is supposed to launch in about a week," said April when he heard the news. "I hope you have other candidates in case you..."

"SD1 to Captain Pike," said a female voice over the intercom. "SD1 to Captain Pike, come in please."

Pike responded to the voice who then said, "Sir, we've found Captain Kirk. He's in the Bayview police station in San Francisco, California."

"I know where San Francisco is. That's where Starfleet Command is for Christ sake," is what Pike was about to say, but stopped himself to say, "Alright, have them hold him till I get there, and have a shuttle prepped for launch. We're heading back."

"Good, now we can go someplace with gravity," said April after SD1 signed off. "I've never been able to handle zero gravity."

"So naturally you became an astronaut," said Pike.

"When I joined, we had spinning space stations and graviton wind generators that pushed us down to the decks," said April without mentioning that Pike's smart mouth was back. He then surmised that the real source of Pike's trouble was finding Kirk.

2386

After reviewing the first chapter, Jake Sisko then put down his PADD when his nose began to detect something familiar. Fried eggs with bacon, one of his usual breakfasts he had with his Bajoran wife, Azeni Korena. But what alerted him that caused him to launch out of his desk was he recognized a mistake that nearly cost his grandfather's restaurant that his wife was about to make.


	2. Chapter 2

2386

"Good morning, Jake," said Korena with a smile as she was frying eggs and bacon for him. She turned away from the stove for a moment and put her arms around her husband and gave him a kiss. "I thought I would surprise you with breakfast this time."

"Um, Korena, about the breakfast..." Jake began, but Korena stopped him by saying, "Don't worry, if anything I know how to do something simple as bacon, eggs and toast. It's not rocket science."

"But, Korena..."

"Jake, trust me, I am not infringing on your territory if that's what you're worried about," said Korena.

"Actually, I was going to say the eggs are on fire," said Jake.

Korena turned confused at first until she yelped at the fire right when the fire alarm went off. She ran and grabbed the fire suppression can, shook it and extinguished the fire. She chucked her arms up that dropped back down and cussing how did something so simple turn into such a disaster.

"Did you use replicated Owan eggs?" Jake asked and his wife confirmed. "That's what happened. Replicated Owan eggs catch fire very easily if you fry them. That's why you need to use the real thing. My grandfather made the same mistake once before. It's not exactly common knowledge."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Korena still distraught over the incident which Jake comforted her. "I wanted to do this for you. You're starting your vacation today, I have to go to the art gallery for the rest of the week, and I ruined breakfast."

"Don't worry," said Jake. "We are not short on protein packs. I can throw one into the replicator and get us something."

Korena still embarrassed over breakfast sat down at their table while Jake brought them pancakes with syrup and a bowl of fruit. "I should have insisted on them finding a replacement for me. But no, they need an expert on Bajoran art, and their expert needs to be a career artist herself."

"Look, I've got a 3 week vacation from the Federation News Network," said Jake. "We'll work around the one week. I can come by the gallery later."

"I would appreciate that," said Korena. "But tomorrow I have a flight to Tycho City for another art presentation, and that is a 2 hour flight. I still plan on being home tomorrow night, but... Why did I accept this job?"

"You're promoting Bajoran art for the galactic cultural exchange project," said Jake. "It's a big responsibility."

"A little too big at times," said Korena. "At least they are not taking me to Andoria or Tellar. But if they hint it, I'm going to shoot myself in the foot. What are you going to do while I'm away?"

"Mmm," said Jake as he was trying to swallow his orange juice. "I was thinking of giving space opera a try," said Jake.

"I thought you didn't like opera?" said Korena. "You said it sounded like someone had an icicle shoved where the sun didn't shine."

"Which I would never admit to Worf about," said Jake. "No, no, space opera are melodramatic stories that take place in outer space."

"There is another term for that. It's called life," Korena joked. "Normally you write about the Dominion war or the Maquis. Why the change?"

"I read a story called 'Strangers from the Sky'," said Jake. "It talks about Earth's 'real' first contact with the Vulcans. And I don't know how, but it got me thinking."

"No wonder I smelt smoke," said Korena which Jake returned with a dirty glare, but Korena only chuckled unphased.

"Well," Jake began as he tried to regain his composure, "it got me thinking that hardly anyone writes science fiction anymore."

"Science fiction? I thought you said space opera?" said Korena confused.

"Oh, sorry. Space opera is a type of science fiction," clarified Jake, even though he could tell Korena was still confused. "Basically science fiction altogether used then hypothetical science to tell fantastic stories. Like Captain Proton before we achieved faster than light travel.

"It talked about teleportation, and we have transporters. It talked about artificial humans, and now the new captain of the Enterprise is an android. Even invaders from outer space, and..."

Jake stopped himself when he remembered the hell his wife went through during the Cardassian occupation of Bajor.

"Don't worry, Jake," said Korena reassuringly. "I'm pretty sure other worlds were conquered before Bajor was."

"I read about a movie in my research where a killer cyborg from the future came to the past and tried to kill the mother of the resistance leader before he was conceived, and it reminded me of what many claim was the untold story of what really happened during First Contact. Where the Borg supposedly tried to stop Zephram Cochrane from launching the Phoenix by going into the past."

"I've heard the same rumour myself," said Korena. "How are you planning to write this space opera of yours?"

"I'm basing it off of the H.G. Wells novel, 'War of The Worlds," said Jake. "Basically I'm asking where we would be today if the Martians invaded Earth back in 2005."

"War of the... Is that the story where the common cold killed the Martians?" Korena asked which Jake acknowledged and said, "When mankind was at the brink of defeat because they didn't have the ability to fight the Martian war machines."

"Hold on, didn't the War of the Worlds take place before your atomic era?" Korena realized.

"1898," said Jake. "But there have been a tonne of reinterpretations and adaptations for the movies over the decades. I decided to use the 2005 movie since it was the most recent interpretation before the Third World War. Other adaptations were based upon the original H.G..."

"Oh, I'm going to be late," said Korena as she stood up abruptly when she saw the time. She grabbed her jacket and sash as she made sure her transporter access card was with her. She then went to her husband and gave him a kiss.

"I'll be by for lunch," said Jake.

"And since my flight tomorrow doesn't leave till 9:30, I may have something for you later," she said seductively.

As she left, Jake grabbed his PADD only to put it down as he didn't want to risk forgetting about his wife's lunch date.


	3. Chapter 3

2190

Captain Pike entered the Bayview station in San Francisco when he learned this was Kirk's last known location. He then asked the desk sergeant to verify the reports to which he said, "Yeah, he's here. Are you here on a cordial visit?"

"If need be, I can post his bail," said Pike.

"You Starfleet boys must be scraping the bottom of the barrel if you want him," the sergeant said. "He's in the drunk tank. He was involved in a fight at the local bar. The owner isn't pressing charges because he apparently didn't start the fight, but he sent 3 people to the hospital."

"Well if you checked his record, you'll notice he's a trained MACO," said Pike.

"Well what does that mean?"

"It means he'll kick your ass if you piss him off," said Pike.

The Sergeant didn't exact appreciate Pike's humour, but then said, "He'll be out in a moment, waiting room 5."

It wasn't a minute when Pike entered that the police escorted a young man in this late 20s into the room with a nice shiner to his left eye and a good bruise on the left side of his mouth with evidence of a nose bleed.

"Captain Kirk?" Pike asked.

"Who wants to know?" said Kirk.

"Captain Christopher Pike, Starfleet,"

"I take it this is the part where you tell that you have a job for me," said Kirk. "Or are you posting my bail out of the kindness of your heart?"

"Okay, right down to business," said Pike. "How would you like to be the chief tactical officer of the USS Enterprise?"

"I knew it," said Kirk sarcastically. "Why don't I just ask for money?"

"Listen, Jim," Pike started.

"We're on a first name basis now?" with Kirk interrupted. "I'm touched."

"Listen, you and I both know that your career with the MACOs is over," said Pike. "The public knows that you refused to fire on nonviolent demonstrators on Mars. But Major Burns has enough friends to keep him out of trouble while you spend some time in the stockade."

"And you've got friends that can change that, right?" skeptically said Kirk as he snapped his fingers.

"I wouldn't go that far, but it's a second chance for you, Kirk," said Pike. "The question you need to ask now is what do you want?"

Kirk took a moment to think about it as Pike watched his body language, still undecided as to which way he will go. "What I want is to get a real good chicken sandwich and coffee. I'm starving."

"My treat," said Pike.

Pike should have realized where Kirk wanted to get a bite to eat was at a strip bar called Aurora Areola in San Fransisco. Pike was taking a bite from his lasagna as he saw a woman on the centre stage dancing provocatively while pulling down her shiny blue miniskirt.

"This is the way a chicken sandwich should be made," said Kirk as his mouth was savoring the flavor. "Just the right amount of lettuce, right amount of cheese, tomatoes, and they give it just a little zing instead of drowning it in spices."

"I still prefer the coffee from that Canadian firm," said Pike. "But I know exactly what you mean. And to answer your question, no we can't make your problems disappear by snapping our fingers."

"Listen, why do you want me on the Enterprise?" Kirk asked. "I'm sure you guys have your own gunners and strategists."

"Bottom line, I need someone who doesn't hide behind the 'I was following orders' excuse," said Pike. "Don't get me wrong, I still need someone who can follow orders. But I need someone with a strong sense of morals, and more importantly someone who knows when an order should be followed. You demonstrated that on Mars."

"Cut the crap, Pike. What's the catch?" said Kirk.

"The catch is..." Pike began until a topless woman was hanging over their table as a part of her act.

"Leanne, how are you doing?" said Kirk to the woman, as she replied with a grin.

"As I was saying, the catch is you'll technically be in my custody," said Pike. "If I just bring you aboard, you'll be declared a fugitive. Worse still I would be guilty of harboring a fugitive."

Kirk thought for a moment when something didn't quite measure up. "And...?"

"And what I am not telling you is that if you decide not to accept, NCIS can deal with you. Commodore April can hold off the warrant for your arrest till 0900 tomorrow," said Pike.

Kirk turned away to absorb Pike's words. Pike finished his lasagna and stood up readying to leave. He turned back to Kirk and said, "Starfleet headquarters, 0800. It's your choice."

He knew in reality he didn't have a choice. He only napped for a few hours till he got up at 0500, a habit he picked up early on with the MACOs. He got off the tramway from his motel room that stopped half a mile away from Starfleet headquarters. He decided to arrive a bit early just in case.

When he entered the building, he is seeing a fair amount of activity as he would expect with any military instillation. He stopped at a large poster seeing a ship with a good old fashion flying saucer with an upper and lower cylindrical structures that bore the familiar battleship that is used to defend Earth and its colonies within the solar system.

He walked up to a young blonde receptionist in the main foyer which peaked Kirk's interest. "May I help you sir?"

"Maybe afterwards," said Kirk in a flirtatious way, prompting her to reveal her wedding ring. "Anyways, I have a meeting with Captain Christopher Pike at 0800. Name's James Kirk."

The receptionist took a double take and her greeting smile gently faded. She picked up the phone and said, "Commodore April? Captain Kirk is here to see Captain Pike, sir. Thank you, sir. Captain Pike will be here shortly. Would you like to wait in the waiting area?"

Kirk nodded and headed there. He looked at a poster that looked like it was from one of those B-movies from the 1950's that said, "Never forget the 99%." He knew what that meant when he saw the year 2005 on the poster.

"Kirk?" said a voice from behind that Kirk recognized as Pike's, causing him to turn around. "This way," gestured Pike.

They arrived at April's office which Kirk met is 'savior'. "James Kirk? Robert April," Pike introduced.

"Okay, keeping this quick and simple, read it and sign it," said April. "Just one call and both NCIS and the MACO's will be off your back."

Kirk did just that, though still a bit concerned about how he was remanded to Captain Pike's custody, but it's better than a stockade. So Kirk signed it and returned the paperwork to April. "Okay, everything is in order," said April. "In that case, welcome to Starfleet command, Lieutenant Commander Kirk. I'll get this finalised."

April got up to leave and muttered to Pike, "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Let me guess, I'm not his first choice?" said Kirk. Pike left his expression as neutral as possible.

"Okay," said Pike. "Now that it's done, what do you think?"

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" said Kirk. He had to force himself to maintain the proper etiquette as now his life has changed, to which Pike nodded yes and knew of his hesitation. "I'm having a hard time seeing a point to all of this. I mean I know Starfleet these days is NASA with guns, but Starfleet began after the war of the worlds."

"Ironic that HG Wells was right," said Pike.

"Yeah, I know," said Kirk. "But we haven't heard from the Invaders for what, 2 centuries? And we haven't exactly had anyone else paying us a visit in that time, publicly at least."

"I could give you Admiral Archer's speech about how they came once before and they'll come again," said Pike. "Or how he said it's our destiny is to explore space. But I'll give it to you straight. What you know about the Valiant?"

"What everyone else knows," said Kirk. "The Valiant was launched almost 30 years ago when Earth detected an actual man-made signal from deep space and disappeared."

"I wouldn't exactly call it man-made," said Pike. "They were exploring the 40 Eridani star system in the constellation of Eridanus. The signal was not from the invaders, but it was clearly from intelligent life.

"About 12 years ago, we detected another signal from that same star system," said Pike. "It looked like a massive energy discharge like a high energy nuclear explosion or an antimatter discharge. The energy signature matched the energy of the Invader's ships."

That peaked Kirk's interest.

"Even worse we might have detected the Valiant's warp signature in it," Pike continued. "And a few months ago, there was a particle signature from the same star system, exact same signature of the Invaders."

"Any idea what caused this... particle signature?" Kirk asked.

"No clue," said Pike as he sat down on April's chair. Kirk had noticed that since he did it so casually, that Pike is use to doing it. "That's why the Enterprise is launching in 6 days."

"6 days?" Kirk asked, realizing it would barely be enough time to familiarize himself with Starfleet protocols.

"Yes," said Pike. He knew Kirk was thinking, "You're probably asking why the Enterprise, why not another warp ship?" So Pike continued, "Put it simply the Enterprise has 5 times the speed and 4 times the firepower to anything else we've got in the in the fleet.

"You see the other battleships have a maximum speed of warp 5. It would take them a month to reach 40 Eridani, and that's assuming they can hold speed. But the Enterprise can be there in less than a week, a month cruising.

"Aside from her firepower, we were finally able to replicate the Invader's shield technology with numerous improvements, a vast improvement over polarized hull plating."

Pike stood up from April's chair and began to walk to the door. "If you have any doubts, this is not a search and destroy mission. But it would be better that we sent in our quarterback first.

"It's kind of ironic that this is the situation we needed to finally drive ourselves to the stars," said Pike, "let alone the moon and Mars. Well you've got 6 days to realize what you've gotten yourself into. Have fun."


	4. Chapter 4

2386

Jake had wished there was a seat available for the lunar shuttle his wife was on so he could join her, or even a separate flight, but none for a couple of days. He had considered a chartered flight, but once again none available. Well he knew Korena would return the next morning and he would try to keep in contact with her until she lands on the moon. For the time being, he had is writing to keep him company, which he always thought was a poor substitute even though it was one of his first loves.

At this moment Jake was debating to include details in between the shuttle flight to the Enterprise and to when Kirk got drafted into Starfleet. He decided to set his PADD down again and let his mind wander, and it went to an almost unknown records that was once thought lost during the Eugenics wars, where someone by the name of George Pal tried to introduce a television show based upon the 1953 version of War of the Worlds doing what his Captain Pike and his Enterprise is about to do. He also wondered if this Matt Jefferies who was designing the Pegasus and Captain Jefferies who helped design the old NX class were related.

But he then thought about what his grandfather told him about television where it was popular until 2040. He remembered a debate where some say that reruns, reboots and reality shows finally killed television, while another said that interactive blu-rays that worked like today's holodecks only without holograms drew people way from television. He also hated how his mind wandered in these moods as he was now thinking of a song from the late 20th century about how video killed a radio star, but couldn't remember the name of the song.

His mind snapped back when he was alerted to a news program that will be starting in a few minutes, which he mused one aspect of television that actually survived outside of interactive education programs. He opened the file which began the program.

DT - "Welcome to the Federation News Network's special report, 'Hobus, the next Nibiru'. I'm Duncan Trinneer. And sitting with me is Dr. S'Taa from the Vulcan Science Academy. Welcome to our show, Doctor."

DS - "Thank you."

DT - "So tell me, you've heard reports about the star called Hobus in the Romulan Star Empire may be going nova in the next year or so, is that right?"

DS - "You would be correct."

DT - "Okay, so I would assume you also heard about the rumours about Hobus?"

DS - "I have."

DT – "Well bottom line, Dr. S'Taa, what is your opinion about Dr. Sheldon Raimer's claim that the star called Hobus will produce a hypernova which will also produce a subspace shockwave that could threaten the entire galaxy? I remember he keeps reminding us of the Klingon moon of Praxis."

DS – "Although his theories are fascinating, I find it highly unlikely that Hobus will produce either one of the conditions he described. We ran models of Hobus and found that there are too many inconsistencies that would prevent the star from becoming a hypernova and prevent it from generating a subspace shockwave."

DT – "Well our viewers can click on the link to see those models. Anyways you know that Hobus is deep inside Romulan territory, and in fact Romulus and Remus are 2 of the nearest inhabited planets to Hobus, but what about Dr. Raimer's claims that the Romulans are suffering from the Krypton syndrome? The reason he claims is why he is constantly denied permission to examine Hobus at close range."

DS – "I beg your pardon; I am not familiar with the Krypton syndrome."

DT – "Oh, sorry. It's a term Dr. Raimer used to describe a situation where science says one thing; politics says another, who usually wins? It's from the fictional planet Krypton from a publication firm called Detective Comics."

DS – "Fascinating. Even though this... Krypton syndrome has occurred on many occasions, they are quite often supported by scientific evidence and reason which Dr. Raimer lacks to support an argument."

DT – "Some would argue about the Hekaras corridor where a couple of scientists claimed using the passage was causing devastating environmental effects until one of them blew up their warp drive proving them right."

DS – "As you had stated, they detonated their warp drive that created a field intensity far greater than what a starship would be able to achieve. And that prior to the detonation, it would take decades to show any real effects of the corridor which would have been repairable."

DT – "Like blowing up oil wells to stop global warming even though the real cause was deforestation. What would you say about Dr. Raimer wishing the Romulans to jettison their singularity cores to stop the shockwave?"

DS – "If such a shockwave is feasible, it would take a more concentrated black hole or series of black holes to stop such a shockwave."

DT – "There are rumours that a substance called red matter can generate black holes large enough to destroy the shockwave."

DS – "I am afraid I am unfamiliar with red matter."

DT – "But altogether, would it be safe to say that the Hobus nova poses very little threat to the galaxy? It's another 2012/Nibiru disaster that never came?"

DS – "Unless highly unlikely circumstances were present, which the reading from Hobus does not support, I would say there is no danger."

DT – "Thank you, Dr. S'Taa."

Jake then switched off the program once his curiosity was satisfied. He knew from the adventures his father had that it's always important to keep an open mind. But even then he was pretty skeptical about Hobus. He sat back and wondered if he should add this time he had to look at the Hobus debate as a part of his story as to whether or not Earth in his story wants to send any ship into deep space.

But one think he knew was that he was hungry. He didn't want anything in general to eat; he wanted something very specific, his grandfather's gumbo. He grabbed his wallet and transporter pass and went out the door and down the street to where the transporter stop was located. He never thinks for the 3 seconds he was dematerialized, he is actually 4000km above the planetary surface inside an orbiting transporter pattern buffer.

When he materialised he strode down to Sisko's Creole Kitchen. It was a 20 minute walk, but he enjoyed it, especially when he worked up an appetite for his grandfather's famous gumbo. He entered and his grandfather, Joseph Sisko, popped out if the kitchen.

"Jake," said Joseph. "How are you doing?"

"Just great," said Jake who always enjoyed looking at his grandpa.

"Oh, Jake, I know that tone," said Joseph. "Something is bothering you, is there?

"It's just a book I'm working on," said Jake.

"Well let me get you some gumbo, and we'll sit down," said Joseph as he went back to get the gumbo. He brought back a bowl that made Jake's mouth water.

"So, Jake," Joseph continued as he sat down with his grandson. "Something tells me that it's more than a book you are working on."

"I couldn't get past you, Grandpa," said Jake. "Korena had to take a flight to the moon for an art gala, and I couldn't book a flight to go with her. She'll be back tomorrow, but..."

"Believe me, Jake, I had to wait a lot later than a day to see the woman I fell in love with," said Joseph. Jake remembered when his father had drawn a picture of a woman he had never seen before and Jake saw a picture that his grandfather had kept. Joseph then confessed that Sarah was Benjamin's real mother and he spent months searching for her after Benjamin was born.

"The funny thing is that when I go out, I know Korena is safe and sound doing the thing she loves," said Jake. "But when she travels, I fuss. She was probably fussing about as much when I am out on assignment."

"Do you know how often I worry about your father when he is on a starship?" said Joseph. "I was scared to death when I heard the Saratoga was destroyed in Wolf 359, but I cried my eyes out when the escape shuttles brought you and your dad back. I grieved for Jennifer, but losing you and your dad is something I could never have lived with.

"I wasn't exactly thrilled when your dad said he decided to stay on Deep Space Nine after he said he wanted to return for civilian work. Imagine him building orbital habitats 5 miles long that spin for gravity all because the designers wanted a sense of nostalgia for the O'Neil stations. And yet they were inspired by some sort of television show back in the late 20th century."

"It's funny, Grandpa, because I am writing a story that is inspired by science fiction from the late 19th century," said Jake. "I am in a way writing a sequel to H.G. Well's War of the Worlds, yet I am currently using historical figures like Christopher Pike and James Kirk as a basis for my story. But I plan on changing their names later. I was thinking along the lines of substituting John Kincaid for James Kirk, James Anderson for Christopher Pike, Paul Ironhourse... I'll worry about changing the names later."

"Why not use the names you already have now?" asked Joseph.

"This isn't fan fiction, Grandpa," said Jake. "I am only using Kirk and Pike as a basis. That is one thing that is always bugging me."

"What is it Jake?"

"I have been using a lot of personal experience and real names as a basis for a lot of my characters," Jake confessed. "I mean, hell, I used Fel Pagro as a basis for many of my antagonists. I use him for someone who isn't a villain or a traitor, but someone who isn't exactly one of the good guys either. Sometimes I wonder if I have any imagination.

"I'm not exactly Stanley Kubrick or H.G. Wells."

"Well remember, Jake, one thing that makes writers who they are is inspiration," said Joseph. "I remember that the inspiration for War of the Worlds was because someone goofed on the translation. Percival Lowell said he saw canale on Mars, the Italian word for channels. But someone thought he said canals meaning life on Mars before 2103. This then inspired Wells to... This then inspired Wells to... This then inspired Wells to..."

"Uncle Aaron, Grandpa is on the fritz again," said Jake yelling into the kitchen.

"Damn," Aaron Sisko cursed as he came out of the kitchen. "Computer, deactivate Sisko program 33."

At that moment, Joseph Sisko disappeared. Jake's grandfather had died 5 years earlier which Uncle Aaron, who was a spitting image of his father when he first took command of DS9, decided to maintain his establishment, especially since he was able to coax the secret jumbo recipe out of Joseph a year before his death.

"I'll call tech support," said Aaron. "Listen Jake, why did you recreate dad like this? I mean to be honest it's kind of morbid. Hell I don't even use him to boost sales."

"I just need him to tell help me where no one can," said Jake. "His avatar gives me that confidence boost where I need it the most. Thanks, Grandpa."


	5. Chapter 5

2190

Kirk never enjoyed the preflight countdown as the monitor in front was counting down to zero. What also did not help was the fact that the shuttle craft that was taking him to the Enterprise was a vertical takeoff and landing craft. This meant he was lying on his back instead of sitting in the chair.

With him were Captain Pike and 6 other passengers, plus pilot and co-pilot. Each of them were very calm as they have done this many times before. And being a MACO before, he should also be use to the launches as well. But this time, he felt like he was out of his element.

He felt the engines roar when the screen hit the 5 second mark. He made a few minor adjustments to his seat and harness as the screen counted down to 3... 2... 1... Blast off. The engines throttled up pushing the passengers back in their seats at a force of 3 Gs.

After 8 minutes the G-forces subsided and he was in zero gravity. Going from a MACO captain to a Starfleet lieutenant commander has indeed changed his perspective.

"Captain Pike," called out the pilot. "12 minutes to dry dock, sir."

"Understood," said Pike. He then pulled out his music player and headphones which he closed his eyes and absorbed the music. This gave him a unique opportunity to float with the music. But Commodore April often mused that he may fall asleep and misses some interesting sites.

"Captain Pike?" said Kirk which prompted Pike to remove his headphones. "I read the file on the Valiant, especially the part of the crew manifest. I understand my father was the ship's tactical officer when it was launched."

"I noticed that myself," said Pike. "Will that be a problem?"

"Not at all, sir," said Kirk. "From what I understand my mother and father had a romantic night together the night before he had to ship out, and I appeared 9 months later. My older brother Sam barely remembers him, and what do I have?"

"Kirk, on and off the record, my reason for having you on board are still the same," said Pike. "This has nothing to do with your father."

The space station where the Enterprise was docked was clearly visible from Kirk's vantage point. It was a large space station with a 200 metre long, 40 metre diameter central module with 3 150 metre long, 40 metre diameter modules equidistant from each other that paralleled the central module. On top was a large solar array with a docking arm on the bottom where the Enterprise was docked.

As the shuttle approached, Kirk was awestruck by the sight of the Enterprise. A huge starship nearly 300 metres long with the primary structure being a 140 metre saucer, a secondary cylindrical shaped engineering section with a massive golden tinted dish on the front. Both connected by a neck where the docking arm was attached measuring several decks that's attached on the lower aft section of the saucer and the forward upper section if the engineering section. At 45 degrees on the aft side of the engineering section are pylons that supported the ship's long, cylindrical warp engines.

The shuttle passed under the saucer section's starboard side seeing the ship's registration "NCC-1701". The shuttle then drifted passed by the engineering section under the pylon where the pilot cut the shuttle's forward momentum to a dead stop. He then manoeuvred the shuttle into the shuttle bay at the back of the engineering section.

Even though he knew why, he found it strange that the shuttle craft is able to take off and land horizontally on a ship, yet vertically on a planet.

It took a moment for the shuttle crew to regain their centre of gravity after spending 15 minutes in zero gravity. Once then, Captain Pike and the rest disembarked and grabbed their duffel bags. He then went to a comm. unit to punch in his access code that sounded the ship's bosom whistle.

"All hands, this is the Captain," said Pike addressing the entire crew. "The Enterprise will launch in T-minus 30 minutes. All hands report to your stations in 15 minutes.

"Repeat, the Enterprise will launch in T-minus 30 minutes. All hands report to your stations in 15 minutes."

Once he left the comm. unit, Pike walked back to the shuttle with the rest of the shuttle crew and met up with a "no nonsense" silver haired man. "Okay, Ron, they're all yours."

"Alright, listen up," said the man. "I'm Ronald Tracey, the ship's XO and I'm the one who makes sure you know what you are doing. Which means I am more important to you than God."

He held up a PADD which he had under his arm, and read off if it. "I have you cabin assignments and I expect you know where you duty assignments are, and I will not repeat it for you.

"Rodriguez, Rostov, Smith. Deck 6-section 42, room 8.

"Gellar, Taylor. Deck 6-section 39, room 1.

"Kirk..." He stopped when he realised who he is. "Ah, yes, our former MACO. Make note, there are MACOs on this ship, and don't expect to come crying to me if you have problems with them."

"I understand the risks, sir," said Kirk not being intimidated by Tracey's demeanour.

"Kirk, deck 4- section 7, room 1," said Tracey trying to enforce his composure into Kirk.

"Deck 4 - section 7, room 1, got it," Kirk repeated and headed off.

"Kirk!" shouted Tracey. "The turbo lift is that way," he continued pointing in the other direction.

"Of course, sir," said Kirk. Because the clock was ticking, he chose to go with Tracey's direction even though the way he was going would take him to another turbo lift from the unclassified layout he read before he left Earth. So there wasn't time to argue.

After Kirk left, Tracey shook his head and muttered, "Rookies."

After securing his duffel bag, he made his way to the bridge at the top of the saucer under the upper high resolution sensor array. He entered the bridge which was circular with computer terminals on the port and starboard, a large master display at the aft, and an alcove at the front where a large viewport was that peered out into space. And on either side of the viewport were additional access ports to the bridge.

In the centre had the helm/navigation station; behind them was the Captain's chair and a holographic astrogator behind the centre seat.

"Ah, good to see you, Kirk," said Tracey at the navigation station. "Report to tactical, record your time, and explanation as to why you are late."

"Aye, sir, "said Kirk while thinking to himself, "I'm not sure how much if his crap I will put up with."

He went to his station on the port side if the bridge and logged in. He reported that he arrived at his station at "T-15 minutes, 47 seconds." And to spite Commander Tracey, he placed on the reason for being late as stating, "On time." He also knows that the ship's records will back him up.

Minutes later, Captain Pike arrived on the bridge. "All stations, report," he said. All stations reported everything within the green with Lt. Hikaru Sulu at science, Lt. Patricia Olsen at Engineering, Lt. Tyler Ellis at communications, Lt. Lee Kelso at the helm, Commander Tracey at navigation/operations, Kirk at tactical and other crew members at the remaining stations.

Captain Pike was amused by Olsen when she quoted chief engineer Scott that "His bairns are purring like kittens."

"Dr. Piper, medical section report?" Pike called on the intercom to which he reported everything was, "Operational, so to speak." This then made Captain Pike wonder why all the jokes all of a sudden?

"In that case, Mr. Ellis, contact the dock master and request permission to depart," said Pike.

Ellis reported and relayed, "Dock master says permission granted, sir."

"Mr. Kelso, stand by impulse engines," said Pike, "thrusters at station keeping."

"Impulse engines on standby, thrusters at station keeping, sir," said Kelso failing to keep his excitement down.

"Olsen, retract the umbilicals and seal the airlock," said Pike.

"Umbilicals retracted, airlock sealed, sir," said Olsen, "everything running internal, sir."

The ship shuttered when the magnetic plates on the back of the neck disconnected allowing the Enterprise to float freely.

"We are clear to navigate," said Tracey.

"Take us out," said Pike feeling the pride of the crew about to embark on their mission, "one tenth impulse power."

The impulse engines fired pushing the mighty starship out of dry dock. Sulu felt something on his computer terminal, something that isn't right.

"Captain, I think one of the gyro-dyne relays is out of alignment," said Sulu. "Starboard aft I think."

"Can you confirm that, Olsen?" said Pike.

Olsen looked at the computer readout from her terminal, and confirmed which made Kirk give Sulu a double take. After fiddling with the controls, she said "Relays have been realigned, sir."

Pike turned towards Sulu which he nodded. "In that case, Mr. Kelso, set a course for the 40 Eridani star system, warp 5."

"Course computed and on the screen," said Kelso.

"Punch it."

A few hours after launch, Pike went into Kirk's quarters with a cup and a pill bottle. He called out to Kirk when he heard someone retching badly in the bathroom. He called again, and then Kirk came out in his underwear green as a frog.

"Feeling okay?" Pike asked.

"You know what it's like when you know you had way too many beers and paying for it the entire  
week?" said Kirk. "If I only felt that good."

"You'll get use to it," said Pike. "About 1 person in 10 will lose no more than half their lunch on their first warp flight."

"Lucky them," said Kirk. "Is that coffee?"

"And ginger pills," said Pike.

"Gimme, gimme, gimme," said Kirk as he pretty much grabbed the coffee out if Pike's hand, and took 2 pills.

"By the way, Sulu seemed more in tuned with the ship like he's..."

"A natural born pilot," Pike continued. "He's an excellent scientist; astrophysicist, but an even better pilot."

"No offence to Kelso, but why didn't Sulu pilot us out of space dock?" Kirk asked.

"Sulu probably could pilot the Enterprise better than Kelso," said Pike, "but he's only certified on the warp capable Einstein class. But he can still pilot this ship if he needs to."

Kirk takes a second gulp of his coffee hoping it doesn't come up on him, and sits on his bed.

"Something tells me this isn't a cordial visit," said Kirk.

"No," said Pike grimly. "Do you know what percentage of Starfleet command wanted the Enterprise as a vehicle of exploration?"

"Not a hell of a lot if what I'm hearing is right," said Kirk.

"32%," said Pike causing Kirk to wipe his hair from front to back of sweat. "67% wanted the Enterprise to determine the threat assessment of the galaxy."

Kirk's stomach began to settle with the ginger pills doing their job, only to become unsettled again when he became clear enough to do the math and seeing what was not being said. "I take it the remaining 1% is Terra Prime," said Kirk.

"You've heard of them," said Pike.

"It's not just Starfleet, it's the general population as well," said Kirk. "They don't try to keep themselves secret, but they don't exactly advertize their members either. They wanted to use the warp program to seek out alien life and destroy them so they can't destroy us. 185 years later and they turned paranoia into fanaticism."

Kirk then stared at Pike suspiciously. "You don't think I'm Terra Prime, do you?"

"Your service record during the Mars food riots says no," said Pike. "I need someone I can trust because people can beat the screenings. I also need to know if anyone on board is Terra Prime. Or if we do encounter any sort of alien out there, we won't give them a reason to attack us.

"Well I hope you'll be sufficiently recovered when we arrive in the next 24 hours," said Pike.

"Wait, next 24 hours?" said Kirk in total shock. "Is the time dilation that bad at warp 5?"

"One hour passes on the ship, one day passes in the galaxy," said Pike. "We're so use to 3 hours passing for every hour on the ship at warp 3.

"I hate to imagine what warp 8 is going to be like."

Pike then left leaving Kirk to ponder, and hope more ginger pills will help ease his stomach more.


	6. Chapter 6

2386

Jake sat back and wondered how many readers would be confused by the comical situation he put Kirk in, especially those who have travelled at warp before. Chief O'Brien once said how he had a devil of a time trying to get his space legs, and how his father nearly puked his guts out when he experienced zero gravity for the first time. He guessed that's the advantage of being a kid in space as his body learned how to deal with microgravity much more easily.

He received a message from Korena saying her shuttle will be landing in the old Spaceport America facility in Arizona in a couple of hours. That gave Jake enough time to instead of taking the transporter; he can take the transit tube to Phoenix and then the bus to the spaceport with some time to spare. He needed to take in the sights once in a while to clear the cobwebs as his grandfather would say, as he can't seem to decide if he should use a shuttle craft for the ship to shore travel or to keep it real and use the transporter.

He was on his way to Phoenix in the tube where the train was pretty much a glass cylinder with white seats on the walls. Even with inertia dampening technology, the train car still uses rails for the passengers. "That was probably the other reason," he thought as he wanted to look at authenticity for the look and feel. But even he had to draw the line on the zero-G toilet his father put in the Bajoran sailing ship he built all those years ago. "Maybe I should book a flight on the Discovery 1 recreation," he thought to himself. But then it was a recreation of a fictional spacecraft from the movie 2001: A Space Odyssey.

One of the holographic screens had the news on that caught Jake's attention of how the Starfleet Corp of Engineers were successfully able to built a new type of warp gate they called a "Graviton catapult" that can propel a ship to another star system. He heard about another type of "warp without warp drive" gateway that was abandoned as it nearly destroyed an inhabited planet years ago, but Starfleet says this new gateway has real promise. He wasn't sure how but he feels that this new jump gate can be used in his story.

But he also wanted some sort of weapon of mass destruction that challenges the crew. But Jake will be damned as to how he can do it. He wanted to be realistic about his ideas as the science about common technology is becoming more and more knowledgeable. He's neither an engineer nor a warp physicist, but even he knows that warp drive works by catastrophically collapsing space in front of the ship and catastrophically expanding the space behind the ship. But he still doesn't understand how the warp field allows the deflector dish to clear the path for the ship at faster than light speeds.

Jake did some more research about deep space outposts that would exist around 2190 even though he went with the description of the old Proxima outpost, only with the docking arm on the bottom the Enterprise needed. He looked at the old Deep Space Alcubierre that had 21 of those modules where they were arranged to branch out from the central module and a 700 metre long solar array. But no, use the Proxima outpost. It's simpler to describe and still bigger than the Enterprise.

Jake looked out at the Sonoran desert hoping to find inspiration to describe a non-terrestrial landscape, which Jake had to admit was difficult to do at mach 1.

He thought back at the graviton catapult and began to do a quick research on the catapult and science fiction concepts of something similar. He looked at warp drive from Galaxy Quest, which he mused that it got the concept spot on. The quantum slipstream from Andromeda, the Infinite Probability Drive from Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy, The FTL drive from Battlestar Galactica, the hyperdrive from Star Wars which was argued as being a "dumb down" variation of Galaxy Quest's warp drive, then he found a hyperspace jump gate from Babylon 5. The principles are totally different to the graviton catapult, but he liked the design and it can be used as a plot device for his story.

He sat back and wondered how did science fiction writers come up with these faster than light concepts before warp drive? But then he forgot this was the time that faster-than-light travel was considered impossible, and he sees it every day. Then again he also had seen the "bug-eyed monsters" often back on DS9.

Jake's thoughts then turned to Chief O'Brien on how O'Brien though how silly people where when they thought the transporters took the person's atom apart quark by quark instead of molecule by molecule. "How did Chief O'Brien put it?" Jake thought. "Even though we are dematerialized on the molecular level, on the quantum level we are still a whole person. That's why we are still aware of the transit and see the sparkling lights, and why the transporter doesn't kill us unless the unit malfunctions if that makes any sense."

Jake never had the heart to tell Chief O'Brien that it didn't. But then he also heard him say that Miguel Alcubierre and Sonny White became nothing more than historical footnotes when Zephram Cochrane launched the Phoenix.

Jake then decided to step away from his PADD and just take in the sites. Quite often he found by not thinking about it, everything would come to him. He then thought about visiting Wolf 359 where his mother was killed, but after all these years he never had the time. But ever since that incident, he has had his share of death but he wasn't sure which affected him more after his mother. Jadzia being murdered by Dukat; the death of Red Squad because of Tim Watters' arrogance; or that unknown MACO from Agilon Prime who died in front of him while being surrounded by MACO and Klingon corpses. And he didn't know which he cried over more.

Jake knew the Enterprise in his story would be suffering heavy damage and heavy casualties, but one death he never thought about adding before might give his story some more substance. But he loved the idea of plot twists, and he knew exactly how he was going to do it. Problem was he has to alter another plot element, but how the hell can he keep it simple and true to the one revised character's death?

He almost fell asleep after listening to melodies from a 21st century composer by the name of Michael Stearns... or was it the 20th? Well he managed to regain his senses enough to reach the bus for the space port for the 15 minute trip to meet with his wife. He was happy as he received a message from his wife saying that not only they were establishing orbit around Earth, but that when she lands she is officially on vacation. He wondered if he should book a hotel room in Phoenix while they were there, or even in the Argo mining colony in the Pacific ocean, but he will worry about that when he meets up with Korena. She didn't believe him that Earth still needs soil reclamation technology until she saw the Amazon farms that were reusing the soil of the already destroyed portions of the Amazon rainforest.

He reached the spaceport and headed for the gate where Korena's shuttle will be landing. He was expecting a Danube class runabout that he had seen so often, but he saw a Gryphon class runabout modified for intrasystem travel. He realized since that shuttle was twice as long and therefore more passengers. It landed at the gate he was waiting at in between 2 recreations of other science fiction vessels. One he recognized as an Eagle from the series Space: 1999 and the Millenium Falcon from Star Wars from his research. He never did understand the idea of having the cockpit on the starboard that made the ship slightly unbalance.

Jake looked back at the Gryphon and seeing the landing pads deploy 2 seconds before it landed softly with its stern pointed at the space port. The aft hatch opened and the boarding ramp deployed. Jake was eagerness to see his wife increased every time he saw someone other than Korena step out of the shuttle. 15 seconds felt like 15 years, but he became delighted when he saw Korena step out of the shuttle. He then walked down to the gate and she saw him and smiled. She quickened her pace and held her husband in her arms as they rejoiced in their reunion.

He wanted to ask how her flight was, but he only wanted to walk her back to the bus that will take them home. That is if she wanted to. They decided to have dinner back at his grandfather's restaurant the same way Jake went to meet Korena. She was in his arms as she read his story to date. She loved reading his stories, his own form of art, but often she reads them to see more and more of her husband in ways he doesn't show.

That night, Jakes was sitting in his chair in his robe with a pack of ice on his groin, with Korena still very giggly and embarrassed right next to him. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to sneeze at that moment."

"At least I'm still attached down there," said Jake. "At least nothing like this has ever happened on a routine basis."

"Except last week when you were shaking a towel and you whipped yourself in the groin," said Korena laughing.

"Or when you had to have spicy rack-nack last month and you had to cut one when we were..." Jake said up till Korena stopped him and said, "I remember. Believe me I remember."


	7. Chapter 7

2190

"We're secured from warp, Captain."

"Thank you, Mr. Kelso," said Pike. "Captain's log: May 1, 2190. We've dropped out of warp and are on the final approach to the 40 Eridani star system. The crew is both excited to explore a new star system, yet apprehensive at the same time."

Pike sat in his chair looking at the 3 suns that are within the system admiring the view, but he knew there was time to take in the sites later. He turned towards Kirk on the port side of the bridge and asked for a tactical report.

"No sign of anyone, sir," Kirk reported. "But I'm keeping a sharp eye out in case they are hiding."

"Very good," said Pike. "Mr. Sulu, preliminary analysis of this star system."

"The central star, 40 Eridani A, is a magnitude 6, K-type star. 2 other stars are orbiting Eridani A at a distance of 400 AU's. 40 Eridani B is a magnitude 11.2, A type star; 40 Eridani C is a magnitude 12.3, M type star. Both of those stars orbit each other at a distance of 44 AU's," said Sulu. "However sensors have detected 3 planets and an asteroid belt. The first one appears to be a class B planet like Mercury well inside the hot zone. The other 2 are in a Trojan orbit of each other on the border of the hot and green zone. One is class-G, barely breathable atmosphere; the other is barely registering as class-M.

"However we're still too far away for a lifeform scan or any real detailed scans."

"Captain, I recommend we intensify the scans in the asteroid belt," said Tracey. "It's a good place to hide if there are any ships hiding there."

"I'm already on it, sir," said Kirk before Pike turned towards him. "I've set the scanners to automatic if it detects anything out of the ordinary."

Pike spun around seeing that some of his crew were concerned about Tracey saying something about "ships hiding," and he decided it was time. He sounded the bosom whistle and announced to the crew, "This is the captain. As you know our mission takes us to the 40 Eridani star system where some of you may or may not know is where we detected a signal of technological origin about 28 years ago that did not match the signal of the Invaders. And that the Valiant was dispatched to investigate only to disappear.

"Now to inform of something that was to remain classified until our arrival. About 16 years after the Valiant disappeared; we detected an energy burst from here that matched the energy signature used by the Invaders 200 years ago. And a few months ago, we detected a particle wake with the same signature. Origins, unknown, but we suspect that it was a high yield nuclear or antimatter explosion. Hence the pressing need for our departure.

"Our mission is to determine the source of those 3 signals, determine what happened to the Valiant, and if worse comes to worse take any and all necessary action.

"Pike out."

Pike saw the apprehension of the crew members on the bridge which he shared, not knowing what they were going to find. Ironically that was what these explorers were meant for, but the addition of the Invaders needless to say upset the balance of exploration. Yet they knew that this was a chance and now it may be happening, there is no going back. "Mr. Sulu, transfer the coordinates for that class-M planet to the helm. Mr. Kelso, plot a course at full impulse. Commander Tracey, what is our ETA?"

"2 days, 19 hours, sir," Tracey reported, to which Pike then said, "Engage," to Kelso.

At the end of his shift, Kirk decided to head for the mess hall and rest a bit before heading towards the gym. It was different from his routine workout schedule, but he realized he hadn't eaten all day monitoring asteroids and had better make up for that. There were times that when he woke up, he had to skip almost every meal that day and go onto patrol, especially if there were phaser fire reported near his position. The Enterprise had some decent kitchens, a good size hydroponics bay and a state of the art protein resequencer, but he still find that the chefs still can't figure out that spices are suppose to give the meal a zing, not to overpower them.

"Kirk!" shouted a voice behind Kirk that made him stop abruptly and turn. He saw 3 MACOs approaching with an aggressive stance. The tall dark skinned man with a goatee had the name Hicks on his uniform; an Asian man on Hicks's right had the name Takashi on his uniform, while a blond woman with a ponytail on Hicks's left had the name Ferrier.

"Starfleet suits you, Kirk," said Hicks. "As a MACO, you never disobey your commanding officer."

"Times have changed," said Kirk. "Because last I checked a MACO never puts an innocent person in unnecessary danger."

"You better watch it, Kirk," said the Hicks. "You know what we can do to you."

"Yeah, I know," said Kirk. "But you have to remember people will talk if I start showing up with a broken nose or a bloody lip, especially on a ship this size with 430 people on board. Do you think the Captain will simply take you over his knee?"

"Hiding behind the Captain there, Kirk?" said Hicks with a level of confidence that reached arrogance. "Teacher's pet?"

"And yet Bobbi Ferrier right here is sleeping with the XO, or didn't you know that?" said Kirk causing Hicks and Takashi to turn towards Ferrier seeing she is embarrassed. It wasn't exactly a well kept secret, wasn't exactly against regulations for 2 members of different divisions of the armed forces to fraternize, but it was enough to catch them off guard enough for Kirk to stand close to Hicks and say right to his face, "THAT'S fear, Hicks. That's hesitation. You can't afford to have them in a critical moment, or you'll just get yourself killed. Any MACO should know that."

This left Hicks unsettled as Kirk turned away and headed to the mess hall and let out a sigh hoping Hicks and his posse didn't take notice. This also made Kirk thankful that his MACO training and experience allowed him to have a strong bladder.

Kirk entered the mess hall where he greeted both Kelso and Sulu already seated near the middle of the mess hall half way through lunch. Kelso was picking through his bacon and eggs while Sulu noticed as he ate his salad.

"What's up, Lee? You're more quiet than usual," said Sulu.

"Oh, lost in thought," Kelso replied somberly.

"That explains why I was smelling smoke," Sulu joked which prompted Kelso to reply sarcastically, "Very funny."

"No, really, Lee. What's up?" said Sulu as he tried to worm information out of his friend. "Before it was why did we get dilithium, antimatter and shields from the Invaders, but not warp drive; then it was how can we be certain that the Invader's weapons didn't advance 200 years; then it was why only one ship instead of Enterprise being escorted by 2 other destroyers? And those times you were chattering away like there was no tomorrow.

"What is it this time?"

"It's a little personal, Hikaru," said Kelso. "I'm mostly wondering why you never certified yourself on a Constitution class starship."

"You were already certified," said Sulu.

"So are about a dozen other people, Hikaru," Kelso retorted. "Word has it that if it were not for the fact that you were not certified Captain Pike would have made you chief helm officer instead of me.

"It has nothing to do with the fact you left the parking brake on that one time, is it?"

"I really hate it when you call it the parking brake, Lee," said Sulu very annoyed. "I forgot to disengage the external inertial dampening system and I blew out the Kelvin's warp power relay systems in the process."

"Sulu, how does forgetting about the dampeners blow out the relays?" Kelso asked in a vet confused way.

"Because the plasma flow regulators on the Kelvin had not been properly maintained," said Sulu now picking through his salad. "I know, everyone along with the judge advocate general said I wasn't at fault, but Captain Lester strongly advised me to stay away from the helm for a while."

"Sulu, Captain Lester is notorious for being difficult," said Kelso. "Actually they use other words to describe her."

"I know," said Sulu. "But I do have other duties on the Enterprise. There's botany, I teach fencing to the MACOs, and I have my antique gun collection at home."

"You'd make a good captain someday, Sulu," said Kelso. "Hiding behind duty."

Captain Pike took a sip from a glass in his ready room quietly. He knew he had to look over the duty roster and read over the reports from his departments, but his mind is elsewhere someplace he hoped it wouldn't have gone.

His door chimed where he told the other person to enter. The door slid opened and Commander Tracey entered. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"I did," said Pike as he set down his glass and straightened himself out in his chair. "You know, Ron, I may keep a tight ship, but I do allow some flexibility in regulations or routines."

"Like your bourbon?" Tracey asked knowing the rules and regulations of alcohol on board a starship.

Pike then picked up the bottle from his desk and looked at it. "Actually I'm not sure if it's bourbon or fermented apple juice." He set the bottle aside and said, "No, it's about special ordinance 53. I wasn't sure if I made myself clear when I said it was not to come aboard my ship."

"You did make yourself clear, sir. But Admiral Rittenhouse didn't see it that way," said Tracey. "And to be honest, Captain, I agree with him."

"I see," said Pike. "I may allow this crew to bend the rules if it means getting the job done, mostly because of Colonel Jonas Simbacca."

"If you succeed, no one will complain. But if you fail, there will be no one left to complain," Tracey quoted.

"But remember this," said Pike sternly at his XO. "What you and Rittenhouse didn't simply bend the rules, nor simply committed a total breach of protocol, but a breach of trust. And I don't give a shit if the order came from Admiral Rittenhouse, the Speaker of the International Federation, or Christ himself. Any order goes through me first, understood?

"Understood, sir," said Tracey holding back his rage and his embarrassment.

"Dismissed."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 08-2190

"Commander Kirk, we are 30 minutes from orbit of the M-class planet," said Kelso at the helm. Kirk was left in charge of the bridge while the Captain, the XO and many of the regular bridge officers were on their off hours. He walked over to the science station where Sulu was manning and asked, "Well, Mr. Sulu, what have we got so far?"

"Running a preliminary analysis of the planet now, Commander," said Sulu as he worked his magic on the controls. "I've confirmed that the planet is class-M, oxygen nitrogen atmosphere with heavy winds. Its average surface temperature is approximately 33 degrees Celsius, which would make sense since it's on the border of between the Goldilocks zone and the hot zone. However it shows signs of that it is coming out of a nuclear winter on a planetary scale."

"A comet or meteor?" Kirk asked as he was hutched over Sulu's station.

"Too soon to say at this moment," said Sulu. "Its average atmospheric pressure is about 40% less than what we are use to. If I were to guess, I'd say this planet was a desert planet with a barely breathable atmosphere before the nuclear winter. There are signs of cities on the planet, but they appear to be devastated and long abandoned. I'm now detecting what appears to be reflection from metallic surfaces in orbit."

"It could be a satellite network," Kirk said which Sulu agreed. "Are they active?"

"Negative, sir. It's too soon to say how long they were active the last time, but..."

"Commander," said an exotic dark skinned woman at the communication station. "I'm picking up a radio signal from the planet."

"What kind of signal?" Kirk asked as he moved towards communications. "It's Uhura, right?"

"Yes, sir. I'm attempting to determine the nature of the signal at this moment." Uhura said as she was running through the filters to clear the signal. Her computer terminal sounded which raised her eyebrows in shock. "Sir, the signal matches the pattern used for the escape pods on Starfleet ships! It's ID matches that from the Valiant!"

"After all this time?" said Kirk. "Uhura, wake the Captain and first officer."

"Commander Tracey to the bridge," Uhura said over the intercom. "Commander Tracey to the bridge."

Tracey woke up from his bed and grabbed his wrist communicator. "I'll be there shortly," he said as he tried to wake up. He got himself in a sitting position trying to get the sleep out of his eyes when a pair of arms came around his shoulders. He turned to Bobbi Ferrier and said, "Duty calls."

"Ron, I know that tone," she said. "Every time you say it... I don't know. You sound bitter." All Tracey could do was turn to Bobbi with sad eyes and look back as he put his uniform on.

"You still love her, don't you?" Bobbi said directly. "You've been divorced for over 2 years now."

Tracey shook his head and said, "Not Megan. Amy."

"Your daughter?"

"She turned 15 while we were at warp, which makes it the 12th birthday of hers I missed," he said with disgust as he zipped up his blue flight suit. "Then again I should be thankful that I was even there for her birth. You better get dressed too. There is no telling if Sergeant Apone is going to contact you."

Captain Pike strode onto the bridge and headed straight for the communication station where Uhura handed him her report. He came around the holographic astrogator and sat down in his chair which he noticed was cold. He turned to Kirk and said, "You know, Kirk, you are allowed to sit in this chair while on watch."

"It's not my style, sir," Kirk said half amused.

"No, I meant for you to keep it warm for me," Pike continued.

Tracey then walked onto the bridge where he passed the Captain whom handed him Uhura's report. "Relieving you, Ensign Chekov," he said as the eager young Starfleet officer acknowledged and left the bridge.

"Mr. Sulu, any additional information from the planet?" Pike asked.

"A very faint isolitic signature from the planet, sir," said Sulu. "But it appears to be a residual." This caused Tracey to face Pike who was starting to stare him down that Kirk had noticed and was wondering that they knew what the signature was.

"Captain, I'm picking up additional radio signals that match those from the Valiant escape pods," Uhura said.

"How many?" Pike asked.

"So far I am only detecting 13," said Uhura. "The all appear to be within a 2 kilometre radius of each other."

"Oh crap!" said Sulu where his tone caused Pike to turn towards him and say, "I rarely like reports that start with 'oh crap'."

"Sir, I focused the sensors on the area where the radio signals are coming from," said Sulu with heightened anxiety. "I'm detecting another energy signature from there. It's only residual but the signature matches the ones from the tripods used by the Invaders."

The news prompted Kirk to begin a tactical scan of deep space seeing if he could find any ships or objects that looks artificial. He had to stop himself from ordering the phaser crews and torpedo crew to arm all weapons. He then turned to Pike and said, "I'm not seeing anything from deep space, sir. But I recommend increased security."

"I agree," said Tracey.

Pike thought long and hard about this. He knew that the energy signature was residual, but because it is there he couldn't take the risk. He activated the bosom and said over the intercom, "All hands, yellow alert; Repeat, yellow alert." He switched off the bosom and turned to the helm. "Mr. Kelso, how long till we are within transporter range?"

"18 minutes, sir," said Kelso.

Pike activated his com panel again and said, "Dr. Piper to the transporter room in a class 4 environmental suit. Sergeant Apone, I need a MACO in the transporter room in a class 4 environmental suit. Transporter room, stand by for a 6 person landing party.

"Mr. Kelso, standard orbital approach. Kirk, Uhura, Sulu, you are with me. Commander Tracey, you have the bridge. And keep my seat warm."

In the transporter room, Captain Pike, Kirk, Sulu and Dr. Piper were checking the temperature and pressure regulators of their environmental suits. They didn't need anything elaborate as a space suit since there was breathable oxygen on the planet below and radiation levels were well within tolerance. Everyone was checking their equipment and weapons when the MACO who tried to intimidate Kirk earlier entered the transporter room from the adjoining locker room.

"Corporal Dwayne Hicks, reporting for duty, Captain," said the MACO which Pike replied, "Good to have you." Kirk and Hicks locked eyes on each other for a moment saying that they will be watching the other like a hawk. Pike began to look around for his missing landing party member when the door from the lady's locker room opened. Uhura exited the room uncomfortably grabbing at the back of her environmental suit.

"I know this pressure regulator suit is supposed to maintain proper blood flow, but the stupid thing keeps riding up my ass," said Uhura.

"Yes, it's a lucky suit," said Pike. "Now once you're finished, would you mind checking your equipment?"

The moment Uhura acknowledged, Kelso said via intercom, "Captain, we have achieved orbit and are within transporter range."

"Alright, everyone, it's time to go to work," said Pike. Uhura only took a few seconds to ensure her equipment is ready when she joined the others on the transporter pad.

"We have a lock on a clearing about 1 km south southeast of the escape pods," said the transporter chief. When Pike said, "Energize," the annular confinement beam swirled around the crew and transported them to the surface of the planet.

When the away materialized and had a moment to look around, the hair stood up on the back of Sulu's neck as it reminded him a lot of Mars near Olympus Mons, only a lot hotter. Dr. Piper had been to Mars before and even to this day he was still awestruck by the level of desolation of the planet. But this planet had a more forbidding feel to it. It may have something to do with the fact that there isn't an Earth colony here, or perhaps he was feeling the ghost of the people who died here from when the Invaders attacked it. He was more certain it was ghosts as he saw a devastated city just beyond the horizon, but was amused if this was the feel that the first astronauts to Mars felt, or even the astronauts in those movies about Mars where they see a lost civilization.

"Transport complete," Pike said to the Enterprise. He then turned to Uhura and said, "Which way?"

With her tricorder already out, Uhura began to look for the signal she detected from the ship and pointed towards it. The landing party proceeded seeing the alien landscape with awe and wonder while at the same time with anxiety as they do not know what is beyond the next rock. That anxiety turned to dread when Hicks looked down a hill off to their right causing him to call for Pike that caught everyone's attention seeing what he was dreading.

At the bottom of the hill were several of the hulking tripods that attacked Earth 2 centuries ago toppled over and partially buried under the sand. Even though they probably have remained still for many years, the landing party still are waiting for the monstrous machines to awaken.

"I think it's safe to say what happened to this planet," said Kirk.

"And the Valiant," Pike continued. "Alright, people, let's keep moving."

The landing party reached one of the escape pods. With extreme hesitation, both Kirk and Dr. Piper approached it. Kirk with his phaser rifle in his hand opened the pod manually and peered inside. To his relief the pod was empty, which indicated that there were survivors. But what happened to them?

At that moment, Sulu swiveled and said, "Captain, we're not alone!"

Both Kirk and Hicks drew their own phaser rifles aimed at Sulu's direction with the gaze of the landing party following. "What did you see?" asked Pike.

"Nothing, but my tricorder picked up biosigns," said Sulu.

"What kind?"

"Humanoid," said Sulu as he reviewed his readings. "Azimuth 312 degrees distance 62 metres."

"Pretty damned close," said Hicks. "Why didn't we pick them up earlier?"

"Worry about that later," said Pike. "Kirk, take the left. Hicks, right."

Both Kirk and Hicks began to move out when a bola came from behind and entrapped Captain Pike causing everyone to turn towards him. From several of the escape pods, humanoid aliens wearing hooded cloaks jumped out and raced towards the landing party with staffs with a semicircular blade on one end and a padded butt on the other. The jump distracted Kirk and Hicks who hadn't noticed the second bola entrapping him. But Kirk managed to dodge a third bola by rolling away.

Uhura tried to untie Pike while Piper and Sulu raced towards Hicks. An attacker grabbed Uhura from behind where she took her elbow to her attacker's ribs several times and he wouldn't release his grip. The other grabbed Piper where the shoulder meets the neck and the doctor collapsed. Sulu managed to grab Hicks's phaser rifle and swung like a sword at the alien melee knocking it out of his hand, and kept his momentum going doing a reverse round house kick knocking his attacker off guard. But before he could recover the phaser he was grabbed and restrained by 2 attackers.

Before Kirk had a chance to fire his phaser, one of the attackers grabbed the barrel and both he and Kirk struggled. The attacker managed to push Kirk to the ground with ease. Kirk deliberately loosened his right side and pushed up on his left tossing is attacker to the ground. But his attacker was much stronger as he was able to push Kirk off with some ease.

Before the attacker could get up, Kirk rushed him and knocked him down where he then managed to deliver 3 blows to his attacker's jaw causing him to bleed green blood. The third blow knocked off his hood which revealed a humanoid with jet black hair, but the pointed ears are what really caught Kirk's attention.

After being stunned by the blows, Kirk managed to get up, grabbed his hand phaser ready to shoot his attacker until a hand grabbed him in the same spot as one grabbed Dr. Piper. The powerful numbing pain on his shoulder spread instantly through his body making Kirk limp and losing consciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

2190

"Captain's Log: May 4th, 2190; Commander Tracey recording. It's been nearly 2 hours since we lost contact with the landing party as we begin our second orbital pass, and there is no knowing what happened to them. On our next pass I have to make a decision as to whether or not we should send down a rescue party or declare them casualties of this planet. We are picking up sporadic life form readings, but we cannot identify any human life at this moment.

"At the moment all we can do is hope that we will receive a response from Captain Pike. But if not..."

"Still no response from the landing party, sir," said a young man at the communication station. "I'm not picking up their transponders either."

Tracey let out a deep breath as the planet faded from the view screen and the stars appeared one by one. Two that were very prominent were the red and blue stars that orbited the central orange sun. He sat back into the captain's chair and turned around to face the astrogator. "Show me the planet," said Tracey. A holographic image of the planet appeared hovering in front of him with real time shadings of the planet.

"Zoom in on where the landing party beamed down," Tracey ordered and the hologram did that to within a 10 square kilometre area. "That's a lot of dust and a lot of wind," he said. That unfortunately meant that the ship cannot track the landing party any better than they could a few moments ago. He had hoped that he could see the escape pods that the away team was investigating. Tracey, like Kirk, wondered how the escape pod's transmitters worked after all this time. Even then though the pods used a nuclear transmitter, where radiation from a radioactive isotope passes through specially engineered quartz to send out a signal, it shouldn't have lasted this long.

"Commander," said a young lady at the science station where Tracey walked up and headed towards her. "What is it, Ensign?"

"I'm not sure, sir, but sensors are detecting what looks like a faint ion trail."

"Location?"

"Bearing 101, mark 14; distance... approximately 12 AUs."

Tracey then turned towards tactical on the other side of the bridge and said, "Corporal, are you detecting anything in that direction?"

At tactical, Bobbi Ferrier checked her sensors to verify the science officer's claims. "I'm detecting the ion trail, but there is no sign of anything else there."

"Is it heading for us?" Tracey asked. Bobbi's scans revealed that the trail was on a parallel course showing no signs of heading for the planet below.

"Ensign," said Tracey as he turned back to science, "any idea what could be generating this ion trail?"

"I'm not sure, sir," said the timid young ensign. "When I looked at it the first time, it looked like an ion trail that could be generated by a ship's impulse drive."

"But there's no ship there," said Tracey. "Could the ion trail be natural in origin like from some strange solar discharge or something?"

"It's possible, sir," said the ensign. "It's also possible the sensors are out of adjustment, but..."

"Keep an eye on it," said Tracey. "And keep looking for the Captain."

In a cave lit with torches and lanterns, Kirk groaned in pain as he regained consciousness. He rubbed his neck where the alien grabbed him. He looked around and saw Dr. Piper still unconscious with Uhura tending to him; Sulu and Hicks sitting down while Captain Pike walking around with only their wet suits. This, and that they were in a cave, told Kirk that they were captured and unarmed.

"Kirk's coming around," said Sulu as he stood up to assess Kirk. "You okay?"

"Depends, is my head still attached?" said Kirk.

"He's okay," said Pike.

"What the hell happened?" said Kirk.

"We're not sure, but it looks like it has something to your brachial nerves," said Sulu, "more effective than a karate chop from the looks of it."

"Captain, someone's coming," said Hicks getting up.

A hooded figure walked in with a jug and a bowl with 2 guards with the same types of weapons they used against them. When he set down the jug and bowl, he removed his hood revealing that he had pointed ears and a greenish complexion. Everyone tried not to reveal their shock that what they are seeing were not human.

"We understand that these will fulfill your nutritional requirements," said the man.

"You know English," said Pike.

"Yes, I do," said the man. "I am called Xon."

"I'm Captain Christopher Pike, starship Enterprise. I suspect that since you know English, you've encountered the Valiant."

"As a matter of fact, we did, Captain," said Xon.

"He knows the rank of captain," said Kirk.

"Okay, bottom line," said Pike, "what happened to the Valiant?"

"I am afraid the ship was destroyed shortly after they arrived," said Xon. "When they arrived, our planet was under siege by an invading force we never encountered before. We never learned who they were, all we knew is they landed their machines and began to kill our population relentlessly. I believe you call them the Invaders."

"So there were survivors," said Uhura. "How else would you know so much about us?"

"You are correct," said Xon. "There were 31 survivors from the Valiant, however only 12 remain."

"I would like to speak to them," said Pike. Xon then turned to one of the guards and spoke in a language none of the landing party recognized, but Uhura thought she heard the name "Amanda" in the conversation. The one guard had then exited after what seemed to be a disagreement between him and Xon.

"The Valiant's escape pods, they were a trap, weren't they?" said Kirk. "It's just in case any intruders came to your planet that may be hostile."

"That is correct," said Xon. "I do apologize for our tactics, but we could not take the chance."

"We were like that for the better part of a decade," said Pike. "It would seem..."

Pike was interrupted when Dr. Piper began to regain consciousness. "Oh... God. What hit me?"

"Lie still, Mark," said Pike as he moved to his friend.

"It'll go away shortly, trust me," said Kirk reassuring Dr. Piper.

"What happened?" asked Mark. He spotted Xon and said,"Who's that?"

"Xon," said Pike. He turned back to Xon and said, "By the way, what do you call your species?"

"We call our planet T'Hashi, however we call ourselves the Vulh'Hcan," said Xon. "It translated approximately into the children of Vulh. However one of the Valiant's crew mispronounced it as Vulcan."

"The Roman god of fire," said Hicks. "This place seems to fit the bill."

"But how did your planet get like this?" Uhura asked. "Our sensors said that this planet had a much better ecosystem than what we saw."

"You are correct, our planet did have a stable ecosystem prior to the invasion," said Xon. "I do not know the details as to..."

Just outside of the entrance there was a commotion where a woman was arguing with the 2 guards in the same language Xon had used before. It was halted when Xon said something to the guards which the team realised he said something along the lines of "Let her in."

She approached the away team in disbelief and removed her hood revealing she was human. She was in her mid 50s with salt and pepper hair with eyes gazed on the landing party. She then quickly signed the cross with her fingers from head to chest, then from shoulder to shoulder that indicated to the landing party she was catholic. "Oh, my god," as said as she put her hand over her mouth. "I can't believe it."

"I'm Captain Christopher Pike, starship Enterprise," he said to her.

"Amanda," said the woman as she struggled to remember other details of her past. "Um, Lt. Amanda Grayson. I'm sorry; I can't remember my serial number."

"I take it you were not expecting to see another human face again," said Uhura as she and Amanda gave each other a hug with a crying Amanda replying, "My prayers have been finally answered."

"You know how grateful we are that we found you?" said Kirk as he approached smiling.

Amanda turned to Kirk where at that moment her grateful smile melted into mortal terror. "Oh, my god! George! No, it can't be you! Your dead!"

Kirk backed off in total shock as Amanda dropped into prayer. "O Lord, Jesus Christ, Redeemer and Saviour, forgive my sins, just as you forgave Peter's denial and those who crucified you."

"What the hell was that?!" shouted Hicks as Dr. Piper demanded his medical bag from the Vulcans and gave Amanda a shot with Uhura supporting her.

"George, as in George Kirk, your tactical officer?" Pike asked the shaken woman where she acknowledged by nodding her head. "No, no, this is James Kirk, George's son. His son!"

"His son?" sobbed Amanda. "Oh, god! I'm sorry; you look so much like him. When I saw you I thought it was the time for Judgement, to repent out sins."

"What do you mean?" Pike asked. "What sins?"

Amanda who was beginning to regain her composure looked up at Pike and said, "We did this to them. We destroyed their planet."


	10. Chapter 10

2190

"We are now entering communication and scanner range, Commander," said Kelso. The entire bridge is tense that the landing party has been missing for nearly 4 hours. None more so than Commander Tracey who turned to communications to see if there is a signal from the landing party to which the officer reported there was nothing so far. Tracey turned back to the hologram wondering what happened to the away team. Their sensors were sophisticated enough to penetrate the nuclear winter on the planet below, and that isolitic signature they detected before isn't strong enough to interfere with their sensors. He came to the realization that what had happened below must have happened quickly or else they would have communicated by now or the Enterprise's sensors would have picked them up when they disappeared.

"Mr. Kelso, standby to break orbit," said Tracey.

"Sir?"

"Do you have hearing problems, Mister?" said Tracey sternly at Kelso.

"No, sir, it's just..." said Kelso but to abruptly trying to choose his words carefully. "Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"I know what you are going to say, Lieutenant," said Tracey, "but the landing party disappeared without a trace and without warning. There are indications that the Invaders came to this planet before, which means the Enterprise is a potential target, and we will more likely get shot down if I have to justify any decision..."

"Commander!" shouted the communications officer. "I'm picking up a signal from the planet. It's Captain Pike!"

"On speakers," said Tracey skeptical about what his communication's officer said. Everyone held their breath as the communications officer opened the channel and they heard the voice, "Enterprise, this is Captain Pike. Come in please."

"Open a channel," said Tracey as his tone told everyone on the bridge to hold their celebration as he moved towards the station. "Captain Pike, please provide verification code."

"It's good to hear your voice too, Ron," said Pike sarcastically. "Verification code 4-7-Alpha-Tango. Now will someone talk to us up there?"

On the primary display, both Tracey and the communication's officer read off 47AT on the screen along with a voice print analysis that matches Captain Pike's which prompted the officer to nod his head verifying everything. Tracey then turned to the terminal and said, "Captain Pike, what happened down there?"

"It's a long story, but we made contact with one of the survivors from the Valiant along with the indigenous species," said Pike.

"Hostile?" Tracey asked with great suspicion.

"We... had a slight disagreement earlier, but they are non-hostile and talking," Pike reported. "Stand by to beam up the landing party after they retrieve the records from the escape pods. Dr. Piper and I are however remaining on the surface to get more information and to examine the survivors."

Tracey heard Kirk say through the communicator, "Captain, request permission to remain as well, sir. No offence to the Vulcans, but ..."

"I'm going to have to insist as well, Captain," said Tracey.

"Alright, you're with me," Pike said to Kirk. He really hates it when his crew gangs up on him, even when they are right. "Commander, stand by to beam up Sulu, Uhura and Hicks. I will contact you as soon as I can. Pike out."

Pike and Kirk with their Vulcan escort returned to the cave to see that Amanda had settled down. Pike then walked up to Dr. Piper while looking at Amanda and said, "Well, Mark?"

"Well, she has all the signs of post traumatic stress disorder," Piper reported. "It's pretty typical of soldiers who were trapped behind enemy lines for years. Her health is fair, but that could be because of this world or even the diet incompatibilities. The sedative I gave her has calmed her down. What did she mean by they were responsible for this planet's devastation?"

"So, it's true," said an elder human male who entered the cave with Xon with total astonishment. "I would never imagine."

"Captain Pike, this is Dr. Philip Boyce," said Xon.

Captain Pike extended his hand that took Boyce a moment to remember what the greeting was. "I'm sorry, Captain. It's been a long time since I shook hands with anyone. I've been trying to use their hand salute that I still haven't mastered." Boyce then turned towards Kirk and said, "Oh, my god. Are you Sam?"

"Jim, actually," Kirk replied with him surmising that Boyce know about his relationship with his father. "Sam is my older brother."

"I'm sorry, but I never heard your father speak of you," said Boyce.

"I never met him myself," said Kirk. "Don't worry. What was he like?"

Boyce then smiled at Kirk. He walked towards him and put his arm around him, "He was a good man, and always had a smile on his face. Kind of the smile you are giving me right now. But to be honest there were times I was going to kill him. Even with his devotion to duty, he was a bit of a practical joker. I fell victim to his pranks way to many times. I thought of getting sweet revenge by putting a powerful laxative in his coffee, but he beat me to it."

Hearing that made Kirk chuckle, that within what very little of what Boyce said, it told him a life time worth of his father.

"No, no, boy," Boyce continued. "One thing he never stopped talking about was his family. He talked about how Sam was finally out of diapers. In fact I probably know more about your mother than you do. One thing he did wish for was for Sam to be a big brother. He made plans with his wife to bring forth another addition to their family after he got back. Looks like George got his wish without knowing it."

Pike was also listening in, but then gestured to Kirk that the time for a posthumous family reunion is going to have to wait. He walked back to Piper and said in a lower voice, "Mark, are Amanda and Dr. Boyce strong enough to be questioned?"

"I can't be certain," said Piper in an equally lower voice. "Amanda has calmed down, and Dr. Boyce seems stable, but there is no assurance that they can remember everything. It's been nearly 30 years. I'm surprised that they haven't forgotten English."

"It seemed logical that we learn their language as they learned ours," said Xon from the other side of the cave. Pike turned to Xon with amazement then back to Piper and said, "Good ears."

"Captain Pike," said Amanda as she stood up, "I'm ready. We've been waiting to tell someone for a long time." Piper put his arm around her and agreed. They sat down together with Pike facing the 2 as the others listened in.

Amanda took a deep breath as she tried to remember what happened and trying to retain her composure. "I was the communications officer when we dropped out of warp. We did a general scan and detected the energy signature that matched the Invader's. We moved passed the asteroid belt and saw something. I don't know what it was. It was an array of 3 long mechanisms that paralleled each other like in an equilateral triangle. Each mechanism's dimension was like a pen with interwoven circuitry or something and coming off of them was an array of... solar collectors or something. They were angled in such a way that if you looked down them, the whole thing almost looked like a hexagon.

"Science officer Ger... Ger..."

"Germanotta," said Boyce when he noticed that Amanda was struggling to remember.

"He believed that the array was some form of rail gun that can send a ship faster than light, maybe their method of star travel," Amanda continued. "We then continued onto T'Kashi where we detected the radio signals, but we also detected high energy discharges. Captain Hernandez ordered a yellow alert as we approached. When we got closer, we detected the Invader's energy signature again and then found out they were fighting the Vulcans, and the Vulcans were losing."

"Our ships were driven by a pulse fusion drive and we used the nuclear explosives from our engines to fight the Invaders to no real avail," said Xon.

"Captain Hernandez called battle stations," Amanda continued. "As we got closer, we saw 3 ships. 2 looked like support vessels defending their primary warship. The main ship it... it... oh, hell."

Amanda picked up a stick and began to draw in the sand. The rendition she made looked like a 3 armed squid with wings coming from the main body in between the arms and what everyone recognized as engines.

"The 2 smaller ships were similar only without those wings," Amanda continued. "The main ship were firing pods out of the wings, I think they were..."

"Firing the tripods to attack Vulcan," said Pike.

"T'Kashi," Xon corrected.

"Kirk noticed that when the support vessels fired their primary weapons, they had to drop their shields. It was the same when the warship launched pods," Amanda continued. "He suggested that we use the element of surprise to attack the Invaders, Captain Hernandez agreed. When the Vulcans were in full retreat, she ordered a full barrage of photon torpedoes at the Invaders when they dropped their shields and supplemented the attack with phasers at full. It worked. We destroyed one support ship and damaged the other one badly. It fired on us and we took some damage, but we were able to collapse its shields and disable it.

"Do you know how loud everyone was cheering?

"The main ship took considerable damage but it was still able to turn towards us. There was an energy build up on its 3 arms, Captain Hernandez ordered full power to hull plating and... I can't remember," said Amanda who was distraught and beginning to lose her composure. "The next thing I knew I woke up on T'Kashi with Dr. Boyce and the Vulcans over me. I didn't know what was going on; I didn't know what happened, except..."

"What?" asked Pike.

"All I remember was seeing Kirk's face half burned off," said Amanda and everyone knew she couldn't talk anymore.

"That's why when you saw me, you freaked out," said Kirk.

"I was on my way to the bridge when the ship shook violently, probably when the second ship fired on us," said Boyce filling in the blanks that Amanda couldn't remember. "The stupid thing is I was only an intern when we left Earth. But before I got there, there was another blast where I found myself being tossed around. It fleet like every corridor exploded on the ship. When I got to the bridge, most of the crew were dead. I found Amanda unconscious with a bad concussion, and Kirk's face was badly burned on the one side. Needless to say he was dead. I found Captain Hernandez still alive but with a metal shard sticking out of her chest. When I saw the location and the amount of blood she was spraying, the shard must have lacerated her aorta.

"She ordered the ship to be evacuated and she moved towards the helm after pushing Jose's body out of the way. I took Amanda to the nearest escape pod and we got out of there. I looked out the viewport and saw the blast had destroyed nearly half the saucer section and blew off the port weapon pod. The captain must have brought the impulse engines to full power to ram the remaining Invader ship. Another blast came from the Invader ship and... It destroyed the Valiant. But somehow the warp nacelle remained intact and its momentum carried it to the Invader ship. The antimatter pods detonated on impact and destroyed the Invader ship.

"Our only choice was to head for the planet. Before we were able to land, we shook violently again and saw... even after all this time I still can't really describe it. It was like a..."

"Lightning storm in space?" Pike continued assuming that was Boyce was about to say which made Kirk suspicious of Pike.

"I think so," said Boyce. "But what happened caused this planet to undergo some sort of nuclear winter on a planetary scale. When we landed, the Invader's tripods began to shut down. The Vulcans took us in, and we tried to survive as best as we could.

"We then saw footage as to what had happened. Our weapons pod reached the upper atmosphere and somehow created this lightning storm in space. I've seen antimatter detonations before, but never like this."

"Amanda, do you remember if Captain Hernandez mentioned anything about a special ordinance during the attack?" Pike asked her.

Amanda had to stop and think which was becoming more strenuous on her. "I think so... yes. When we saw the Invaders, she said something about arming something called Special Ordinance..."

"53," said Pike which Amanda confirmed. This caused Pike to contain his contempt and anger that still peaked through which Kirk noticed once again. "Okay, I think we have enough for our report. You can quit recording Uhura, and I want you , Sulu and Hicks to return to the ship after you retrieve the records from the escape pods."

The trio retrieved their environmental suits and left the caves with their Vulcan escorts. Piper began a medical exam of Dr. Boyce and asked the Vulcans to bring the other Valiant survivors. In a lowered voice, Kirk came up to Pike and said, "Captain, what is this special ordinance 53?"

"It's classified," said Pike. "I'm sorry but that is all I can say."

Before Pike was able to step away, Kirk grabbed his shoulder and turned him back towards him, "Let go of me, Commander!"

"Captain, you said you needed to trust me, but I also need to trust you," said Kirk. "Besides I think we owe the Vulcans an explanation as to what happened to their planet and this lightning storm in space. What is special ordinance 53?"

Pike was left in a bit of a dilemma as he would never have tolerated such insolent behavior from Commander Tracey, but he probably allowed this from Kirk because he knew Kirk was right. "Damn him anyways," Pike thought. After a deep exhale, Pike confessed, "It's an isolitic subspace weapon."

"What's that?" Kirk asked.

"I don't know the physics, but the way it was described is that it causes a spatial rip in space that has the crushing effects of a black hole," said Pike. He saw the look on Kirk's face of total shock and disgust. "It was developed in Alpha Centauri to be used as a weapon of last resort against the Invaders. That's what was on the Valiant."

Kirk took time to absorb what Pike had said by saying "The Pandora bomb," which Pike nodded. "I don't get it; why not use a concentrated form of the common cold? It killed them last time."

"If it were only that simple," said Pike. "First off how are we supposed to give them the common cold onto their ships with shields? Also we did autopsies on the Invaders, they only died of the common cold. Not the flu, not chicken pox, not even the measles. It was sheer luck that the common cold affected them in the first place. If we didn't have that virus, we wouldn't be here.

"I'm sure the Vulcan's have their own diseases, but apparently it didn't affect the Invaders, nor did it affect the Valiant survivors. And the Vulcans didn't die of the common cold either. So we only had one weapon should things go sour."

After absorbing what he said, Kirk looked back up to Pike and said, "The particle wake, was it the Pandora weapon?"

"No," said Pike. "Based upon what Amanda has been reporting, the particle wake might have come from the Invader ship exploding since it had an Invader energy signature."

"Captain, do we have one of those weapons on board the Enterprise?" Kirk asked.

"We do," said Pike. "I didn't find out until after we arrived. Despite my outstanding order, Admiral Rittenhouse overruled me behind my back."

"Through Commander Tracey," said Kirk. "Rittenhouse needed a high ranking commanding officer to sneak that thing on board the Enterprise. Do you think he's Terra Prime?"

"I don't know," said Pike.

At that moment they heard a commotion just outside of the cavern entrance where they turned and saw 2 Vulcans arguing. Amanda said something in their native language that persuaded the guard to allow the individual to enter. He pulled down his hood which revealed a nasty bruise on the side of his mouth that made Kirk recognize him as the man he fought just before he was captured.

As a bit of a joke he said to him, "I believe we met before." The Vulcan was not amused and moved towards Amanda showing great concern. When the Vulcan and Amanda were facing each other both Kirk and Pike saw something they couldn't believe. They saw that both the Vulcan and Amanda were nearly spitting images of each other.

Amanda then turned to Pike and Kirk with Piper listening. She then realized she had to tell them the truth of the secret she can no longer hide. "This is Spock. He's my son."


	11. Chapter 11

2386

Korena came from the bedroom and saw Jake sitting in his chair very moody with a bottle in his hand that she recognized as kanar. Jake normally doesn't drink unless something was really bothering him which made Korena very worried. She walked up to her husband and put her hand on his shoulder which he barely noticed. It took him a moment to react to her affection and handed Korena his PADD. She looked at the article that made Jake so moody.

"SonicJerk8 is notorious for only his mouth being opened," said Korena. She read the article that SonicJerk8 wrote, "I've seen some mediocre attempts at writing, but Jake Sisko's trash is just another failed attempt to cash in on his father's name. My god, it's bad enough we had Bryan Singer wrecking everything Superman was back in 2006 followed by Zack Snyder, and those pieces of fecal matter JJ Abrams did to Galaxy Quest early in the 21st century, but HOLY CRAP! Jake Sisko apparently is carrying on the tradition of lousy, unimaginative writing that only the low grade morons could appreciate."

"He should know something about being a low grade moron," said Korena. "He even spoke negatively about a lot of great writers across the quadrant, even Akorem Laan fell victim. In fact he's considered the laughing stock of... Jake?" She looked at him intensely, but he showed no reaction, yet she realized what he did. Korena looked at his PADD and found out he had erased his War of the Worlds story.

"Jake," Korena said to him softly.

"What could have I done?" said Jake. "Who would want to read something from someone that only a low grade moron would appreciate?"

After taking a sip of kanar, he finally looked up at Korena. "Sticks and stones, I think that's myth busted. I've had people criticize me because the science I presented wasn't 100% accurate. Remember in my last novel I said the Maquis shuttle was burning up in re-entry due to friction with the atmosphere? Apparently that little mistake was enough to destroy the story for him. 'Everyone knows that a ship burning up is because of atmospheric compression from the speed of re-entry, not because of friction,' he said. And he continued with, 'Try going back to grade 1 to learn basic science'.

"How is he going to shred me with War of the Worlds? That I forgot to take the Prime Directive into consideration? That I used the number 47 too often like on Galaxy Quest?"

Korena pulled up a chair next to Jake's and she sat down next to him holding his hand with strength. "Jake, you know I never patronize you, but let me say this. When my father was being tortured by the Cardassians, they said that he must have been standing too close to a heating element as to why his skin was dark. I hated them for that. I still do, and always will. It wasn't until my grandfather who quoted an old Bajoran saying, 'The voice of love will always be sharper than the blade of hate, but only if you know how to wield it.' To be honest, I never figured out how to wield it. But I know something that you can use to wield."

Jake sat there after Korena's ominous statement where she grabbed Jake's PADD and said, "Computer, access all files from my database regarding Jake's War of the Worlds story."

"Working," said the computer. "Files found."

"Computer, copy the files and put them in Jake's database," said Korena. "You've always known how to wield the voice of love, and how to defeat Gul Zarale and SonicJerk8."

She handed the PADD back to Jake, but he said, "Korena, I don't know how."

"You'll find a way, Jake. I know you will."

That night, Jake got out of bed and walked to the kitchen to get some milk to counteract the kanar he had earlier. He opened the fridge where he was blinded by the light when it opened. He walked into the fridge and onto the bridge of the Enterprise he envisioned for his story looking for the milk. He sat down in the captain's chair and looked at the view screen seeing giant gold fish swimming on the screen. He looked beside him and found the jug of milk on the floor which he picked up and opened it.

Before he began drinking, he heard heavy breathing from a respirator behind him which from off to his left, he saw Darth Vader appear. "Hi, Chris," Jake said. "Want a seat?" he continued as a wheel chair appeared from a brief blinding flare.

"Don't mind if I do," said Vader as he sat down in the wheel chair. Vader then pulled off his helmet and revealed that he was Christopher Pike. "I don't mind telling you it's hard to breathe in this thing. By the way, you may want to cover yourself up there."

Jake looked down and saw he was fully exposed and saw people with a glowing green hue staring at him through the viewscreen.

"It's funny," Pike continued, "I ended up like this after being exposed to delta rays, all of this because the baffle plates ruptured on the J-class training vessel when I was rescuing those kids who were still alive. And because some aliens were pissed off at us because they were denied entry into the Federation and they tried to turn Jupiter into a star and Captain Colt, my former yeoman, intercepted them.

"And now I can only say yes and no this way." Pike then opened his mouth to reveal a ping pong ball that blinked once for yes and twice for no. He pulled it out of his mouth and tossed it away that shattered the viewscreen. "So, Jake, have you decided if my death and Kirk taking the centre seat will be too contrived for the likes of the self-proclaimed intellectual yet?"

"Actually I am more thinking about Ronald Tracey being your killer is too cliché for the story," said Jake. "You 2 had your spats and will have some more, but I don't want to take Ronald Tracey down that path."

"You'd think after using the name Ronald Tracey, everyone would know he's the villain," said Pike.

"True, but often there can be more than one villain," said Jake. "I don't mean an accomplice like on... I forgot the name of that movie where we all thought it was one killer, but it turned out there were 2."

"Stab I think it was called," said Pike. "You're more in depth about this War of the Worlds story than before. Why is that?"

"Probably because he is following the lines of those who royally screwed up cultural icons like the way Bryan Singer and Zack Snyder did to Superman, and JJ Abrams did to Galaxy Quest!" yelled a man on the balcony on top of the bridge.

Jake recognized the uniform of General Zod from the Superman comics, but saw him for who he is, "SonicJerk8."

Jake stood up and saw eye to eye with SonicJerk8 where another flare dissolved the viewscreen and the pair were now on the same level.

"Everything they did was an abomination to what they represent," said SonicJerk8. "They completely moved away from what made them so incredible, turning Commander Taggart and Superman into such whiny bitches. There is nothing in them that is even remotely alike outside of their names. Hell, I guess I should be thankful that they got their names right.

"But there is nothing there that is recognizable as Galaxy Quest or Superman!"

"Really?" said Jake now taking the offensive. "Everyone's right, your mouth is diarrhea! The fact is there is nothing there the way YOU recognize it. And with the way you recognize it makes me wonder if you can tell the difference between the Protector and the Millennium Falcon."

"I have been a Questar since I first saw it!" said SonicJerk8. "Galaxy Quest is for the Questars, no one else! That's what makes it what it is!"

"And what was it before Questars even came to light? What were you?" Jake retorted. "How can you have Galaxy Quest before Questars? This is your definition!"

"How dare you!"

"I dare," said Jake as the walls gave away with more blinding flares to massive cylinder with a massive greenery on the inside surface, and one end facing the sun. Jake then felt rain drops coming from the cylinder without caring they had no origins. "I dare because Dean Parisot wanted it for the forward thinkers to look at all possibilities, not just the limited point of view who wants to keep everything the same because of your own self-absorption and the lust of being..."

At that moment Jake woke up to realize that not only he still needs milk, but that the kanar has passed through his kidneys and right into his bladder. Now it all wants to be released at once.


	12. Chapter 12

2190

"Your son?" Pike asked in total disbelief. Neither Kirk nor Piper could grasp it either as they stared at the mother and her half-Vulcan offspring. "How the hell...?"

Amanda and Spock looked at each other intensely with Spock nodding his head at his mother to reveal something that was a secret between them. But she found herself not knowing how to begin.

"I met Sarek when he was organizing the Sha'Kahr survivors for the darkness as they called it," said Amanda. "The last of the Invader's war machines were still trying to exterminate the last of the Vulcans until they finally ran out of power."

"Makes sense," said Kirk. "No mother ship to support them or refuel them."

"Well...," Amanda began to continue but didn't know how to proceed. "The Vulcans are dedicated to the discipline of logic. After a nuclear war nearly destroyed them, Surak, their revered leader, rose up and guided them to leave behind their emotions and follow the path of logic. But..."

One thing Captain Pike always hated was when someone says, "But," and abruptly stopped.

"Once every seven years, even with the discipline of logic, they..." Amanda stopped trying to find the right words while trying to respect the Vulcan's privacy and dignity.

"Go into heat?" Kirk abruptly said not caring if anyone would be offended. An answer Amanda nodded to.

"Over the weeks when I was learning his language, I found myself falling in love with him," said Amanda. "Even under that cold exterior, I could see he was too. He tried to distance himself from me, I...I thought it was because of me being human. But I found out he was trying to protect me.

"He was 'going into heat', and the Pon Farr is more than the Vulcan sex drive kicking in. It's also a violent release of emotion. I didn't care.

"I had to help him, keep him from dying because if some damned blood fever. And..." Amanda stopped as she tried to keep her robes closed as if that faithful night was catching up to her again.

"It was rough, I had never been with a man before, and I wanted him to stop. But if he did, he could die. I passed out, but when I came to, I was really sore. But I saw the pain in Sarek's eyes, and they were worse than anything I felt."

"Let me guess, you found out you were pregnant," said Pike. Amanda nodded and admitted she was totally skeptical that she was carrying Sarek's child.

"Funny thing was it never occurred to me to wonder if humans and Vulcans have similar sex organs even though they have green blood and their hearts are where our livers are," said Boyce.

"Did you find a lucky lady?" Piper asked to Boyce which he replied, "Actually I only found out after my divorce that I was looking for a man myself."

Kirk gestured to Pike so he could speak with him in seclusion again. "Captain, knowing Terra Prime, I think we better keep Spock's pedigree a secret. There's no telling what they would if they found out that humans and Vulcans can mate."

"I'm forced to agree," said Pike. "Sulu, Uhura and Hicks don't know about this, and this leaves just the 3 of us.

"Alright, let Dr. Piper know and you two see if you can have a chat with the other survivors, see if any one of them would like a trip home."

"Why do I get the feeling this not just about bringing them home?" Kirk said suspiciously.

Pike simply chuckled knowing that his tactical officer seems to be able to see through people. An instinct he envied. "Okay, I want to present a case to the International Federation, and bringing a representative from Vulcan makes sense."

"It is logical," said Xon overhearing Kirk and Pike with the 2 of them still forgetting how good Vulcan hearing is. "However despite the fact that the humans living with us for nearly 30 of your years, I cannot predict their reaction of suddenly returning to your home world."

"I hate to say it, but he's right," said Kirk.

"In that case, I wish to volunteer to be the T'Kashi representative," said Spock that shook up Xon who then pulled Spock to one side.

"Spock, I find your logic to be faulty," said Xon. "There are other Vulcans who can represent us on the Earth ship."

"Do you wish to represent us on the ship?" Spock asked which Xon said no because of duty he still needs to perform on the planet. "Then I am still the logical choice. I represent both human and Vulcans, as well as it will relieve some of the emotional tension from our people because of my existence. As well I am admitting my fascinated by the world my mother came from."

"I believe the third reasoning is your sole reasoning," chortled Xon, "but I understand the reasoning to the first 2. You may go."

"I need to contact my ship again to make the arrangements," Pike told Xon which the Vulcan agreed. "By the way, I know the Valiant saved your asses 28 years ago, but how did you know that we were not in cahoots with the Invaders?"

"If you were in... I'm afraid that word is unpronounceable to us. But if you were, then you would not have stopped with a 6 person scouting team," said Xon. Pike conceded to Xon's logic and proceeded to the entrance.

Pike stopped for a moment to say to Spock, "You may want to pack a lunch."

With Boyce at her side, Amanda walked up to Spock and said, "Spock, I know you prefer to worship Surak..."

"Actually, Mother, the term worship is an act of devotion to a deity," said Spock. "Surak was a mortal man whose ideology I am devoted to."

"Anyways, I want to give you something." Amanda pulled from her pouch her Holy Bible that though has seen better days, it's still as sturdy as it was many years ago. She kissed it, handed over to Spock and said, "I've kept it with me ever since we left Earth. And I had it with me that day. It's protected me all these years. God protect you, Spock."

Wishing to fulfill his mother's wishes, Spock took the bible and placed it in his left breast pocket.

"Enterprise, this is Captain Pike, come in." It only took a moment outside of the cave entrance for the Captain to receive a signal from his ship.

"This is Enterprise, actual," said Tracey. "We read you, over."

"On the next orbital pass, standby to beam up 4 persons to the Enterprise," said Pike.

"Did you say 4, sir?" asked Tracey which Pike replied, "you heard correct, 4 to beam up on the next pass."

"One of the survivors?" Tracey asked. Pike could hear it in his voice that Tracey knew what Pike was talking about. "Not exactly, Commander."

After an ominous silence, Pike said, "Once Uhura is cleaned up, have her escort our Vulcan ambassador to guest quarters. Dr. Piper will give you details of what the Vulcan needs, if any."

"I'll prepare a couple of security guards," said Tracey.

"Negative, he's our guest, not our prisoner," said Pike. Hearing the ominous silence, Pike changed the subject and said, "I assume you've downloaded the Valiant's logs from the escape pods?"

"We have, sir," said Tracey in a forced neutral tone.

"Good," said Pike. "Have Sulu search for information on some sort of array that's in the logs. He knows what I'm talking about. Tell him to project its possible position and lay in a course.

"Pike out."

Despite Captain Pike's orders, Commander Tracey brought forth a couple of security guards just in case as he stood in the transporter room with Uhura. The transporter chief received the signal from Pike that made Tracey's stomach tie up in knots. He saw the autopsy photos of the Invaders, their 3 arms and 3 legs; he even saw the remains of their war machines with his own eyes. But nothing prepared him for seeing a live alien, let alone one of a different species. He had to fight his instincts to withhold the order to beam up the landing party. He reluctantly said, "Energize," when Pike called the Enterprise again ordering the beam up.

Swirls of energy formed and increased in intensity when the landing party plus 1 materialized. With the exception of Uhura, everyone was nearly frozen with fear even with Spock having his hood over his head.

"An interesting method of transportation," said Spock as he removed his hood. Everyone was fixated on the Vulcan seeing his non-human features, not once believing what they are seeing.

"It takes some getting use to," said Pike. He began to step off the transporter when he saw the 2 security guards he ordered Tracey not to bring scared stiff. "Orci, Kurtzman, dismissed."

The 2 security guards were more than willing to follow the order as they left the transporter room. He then said, "Uhura, please take Spock to decon number 1 and then to guest quarters. Kirk, Doctor, decon number 2, I'll join you in a moment. Chief, dismissed."

As the transporter room emptied, Tracey replied, "I know what you're going to say, but in my judgment I found the need for security necessary. There is no telling what the alien could do as he boarded the ship."

"Ron, correct me if I'm wrong, but last I checked I was the Enterprise's captain," said Pike.

"I'm the first officer, Captain," said Tracey. "That means while you are off ship, I'm in charge. And I was legally and morally justified in bringing forth security because I deemed it necessary."

"AFTER I told you not to," said Pike. "You deliberately disobeyed my orders..."

"Because I did not agree with them," Tracey interrupted. "You said 'What is the point of having a command staff if our job is to only obey your orders?' I was following that statement."

"You only followed that statement because it suited your needs," said Pike. "There needs to be a sense of trust between Captain and crew, something you haven't exactly been showing."

"You're starting to sound like Kirk," said Tracey.

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Pike. "Cross me like this once more, and you will find yourself confined to quarters for the rest of the voyage. Is that understood?"

"Clearly, sir," said Tracey coldly.


	13. Chapter 13

2190

"Captain's log, May 5th, 2190. The Enterprise en route to the array that Lt. Amanda Grayson reported when the Valiant first arrived in this star system. So far there have been no reported incidences involving our Vulcan ambassador, but I know that can change any moment."

Spock was sitting in meditation in his quarters with candles lit around him. His concentration was broken when his door buzzed. He got up and opened the door cautiously to see Lt. Uhura at his door. "I just wanted to see how you are doing, seeing if you've got your space legs yet" said Uhura.

"It took a bit for me to adapt to your air pressure and gravity, however I am doing well, thank you," said Spock.

Uhura looked at him more intensely that Spock had realized something was on her mind. "Okay, I'll bite. There is something different about you. I've seen several Vulcans down on your planet, but you look... I don't know."

"I will admit I am different, but I do not wish to reveal at this time," said Spock.

Uhura stood there in his doorway when she quietly said, "Oh, shit! Now I know! Your voice, it sounds like Amanda's!"

There Spock then asked Uhura to enter his quarters with the hope that no one had heard what she had said. "With all due respect Lieutenant; I would appreciate it that you keep this a secret."

"Because you're half human and half Vulcan?" said Uhura.

"I have spent my entire life having my Vulcan brothers and sisters not accepting me due to my... I believe the word Kirk used was pedigree," said Spock. "And now I am onboard a starship where this is their first time that anyone has met anyone outside of their species, let alone a hybrid."

"But you came on board," said Uhura.

"At the time it seemed the logical thing to do," said Spock. "As well my gastrointestinal tract has been unsettled when I began eating Earth food. Your vegetables are compatible with my physiology, however eating different types of food of what I am use to in such short notice has had an unfortunate effect.

"Perhaps I should have taken Captain Pike's advice and 'packed a lunch'," he continued.

Uhura chuckled and said, "Well if you need anything just let me know."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. I believe I shall," said Spock.

"And don't worry, your secret is safe with me," Uhura reassured Spock. "I'll make sure that Sulu..."

"Lieutenant Uhura, Commander Kirk, Captain Pike, report to the bridge," said Tracey over the intercom. "Corporal Orci and Corporal Hicks, bring the alien to the bridge."

Though not knowing the logical methodology of Spock's mind, she figures he does not appreciate being referred to as, "The alien." She activated her communicator on her wrist and said, "This is Lieutenant Uhura, sir. I am near Spock's quarters; I can escort him to the bridge."

After a moment's silence came from her communicator, Tracey said, "Wait for security."

Captain Pike strolled onto the bridge where Uhura, Spock and the 2 secu,,.rity guards arrived moments before. He was still reeling over another heated conversation with his XO about the proposal he wanted to present to the International Federation and how Ronald Tracey expressed65 his objections. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? You want to bring these... these... Vulcans back to Earth as refugees?!"

He saw Kelso at the helm, an eager young ensign whose name he forgot, and Sulu at the science station. Commander Tracey stood up from the captain's chair and relieved the young ensign where Pike heard the name Chekov being uttered.

"Captain, Commander Kirk reports he'll be delayed because he's helping tend to an injured crewman," said the communications officer as Uhura relieved him. "Sickbay confirms."

"Very well," said Pike as he took his chair. "Position report, Mr. Kelso?"

"We will be arriving at the coordinates in a few minutes, Captain," said Kelso. "Tachyon sonar is already detecting 3 structures structure dead ahead."

"Scans Mr. Sulu?" asked Pike.

"Working, sir," said Sulu. A moment went by when Sulu reported, "I had to recheck, but the structures appear to match the description reported by Lt. Grayson. Analysis is coming in, it has an Invader energy signature, but they are definitely not ships."

"Captain, we are coming within visual range," said Tracey which Pike ordered, "On screen.

"Does it look familiar, Spock?" Pike asked the Vulcan ambassador, which Spock said, "Since this is my first time in space, I did not have the opportunity to observe such a structure outside of the description reported by the Valiant survivors."

"If I remember, Amanda said something about it being some sort of rail gun that could send ships beyond the speed of light," said Uhura.

"Checking," said Sulu. "Captain, there are indications that there are arrays of some sort of negative magnetic coils within the structures along with high intensity power capacitors. There are also signs of another type of energy signature that I can't identify... wait the computer found a hypothetical match."

"Hypothetical?" Pike asked as Kirk reported to the bridge. "Sorry I'm late. Crewman Petrov cut his hand pretty badly when doing maintenance."

Kirk stopped in his tracks as he saw the structure on the screen.

"Yes, sir," Sulu reported. "It was from an experiment from a few years ago about the theories of null space, a region of space that coexists with our own. I don't know the specifics but it apparently allows an obstacle free faster than light transit for ships. But other than that I have..."

Sulu was interrupted when his computer terminal began to beep at him. "Sir, I'm picking up an ion trail heading towards us, but sensors are not detecting anything."

"Sounds like our sensor ghost is back," said Tracey as he got up and looked at Sulu's readouts.

"Sensor ghost?" Kirk asked while still standing where he was with Sulu and Uhura looking towards Tracey with confusion.

"The one reported by Crewman Origana?" asked Pike. "An ion trail that looked like it was from an engine, but no ship there."

Kirk looked at the trail and he saw something was not right to the point the hairs on the back of his neck began to stand on end. "Sulu, I may be wrong, but does that look like an ion trail from an impulse drive decelerating a ship?"

"You're right, it is," said Sulu as he turned to Kirk. This alerted Pike as he turned towards the screen first, then back to science. "Mr. Sulu, assuming it's a ship, can you tell us..."

"CAPTAIN!" shouted Kelso that caused everyone to turn towards the screen. They saw a ship appear right in front of them that looked like a menacing green bird of prey. In that same second an energy bolt was fired from its head that struck the Enterprise violently knocking everyone down to the deck plate.

"Warning, outer hull breached," shouted the computer as Kirk got back up and ran towards tactical through a smoke filled bridge and saw Bobbi had been knocked out of the station and badly dazed. He resumed his stations and said, "Shields up! But I've only got partial power! Captain, Captain?"

He turned to see in horror that Pike had been badly wounded when the hologenerator behind him exploded and shrapnel had killed Kelso. Kirk then turned back and did the only thing he could do. "I've got a lock, firing phasers! Shit, port phasers unresponsive!"

He turned back to the bridge and saw Tracey taking the captain's chair while Spock is helping Uhura back to her station and Sulu taking over the helm. "I need someone at scanners!" shouted Tracey which Spock ran to the station.

Tracey nearly demanded that the alien get away from the station, but with the enemy ship coming about preparing to fire again, he knew he couldn't afford the situation. "Sulu, take us to warp!"

"Warp drive is not responding," said Sulu.

"Engineering to bridge," Mr. Scott shouted from the intercom. "We have a coolant leak in the port nacelle, we cannot go to warp without locking it down or the daft thing will explode!"

"Damn it, Kirk can you give me weapons?" shouted Tracey as the ship rocked again.

"Shields held, but they are weakening," said Kirk. "We have no weapons on the port and shields are collapsing there. We need to come about!"

"Do it, Sulu!" said Tracey. The ship groaned as they turned to face their enemy. Kirk then fired phasers at the enemy striking several heavy blows to them. "Got you, you son of a bitch!" said Tracey.

"Commander Tracey, they appear to have polarized their hull plating," said Spock. "And if my interpretations of these readings are correct, they reduced your weapon's effectiveness. They've suffered minor damage only."

"He's right," said Kirk. "I've only got 30% power to the forward and starboard phasers, port side is out and forward torpedo launchers are out. But i still have 63% on aft with torpedoes." Another blast shuttered the Enterprise. "Shields are starting to give out."

"Engineering, transfer aft phaser power to the forward emitters!" said Tracey over the intercom, "Kirk, keep firing. Engineering!"

"Captain, the phaser bypass circuits are fused! I cannot transfer power until they are fixed!" shouted Scotty.

Tracey stared at the enemy ship with his shields failing and his weapons only having partial power, and their shots are being deflected by the enemy's hull plating. All he could think of was, "Not like this. Not like this." But he doesn't know how to save his ship without warp drive as the enemy is relentless.

"Captain, I have an idea!" shouted Kirk. Tracey looked at Kirk, he didn't want Kirk to take over as Tracey was the first officer and with the Captain down, HE was in command. But he had nothing. He had to fight himself to allow Kirk to take over, which he won and allowed Kirk to commence his plan.

"Sulu, head straight for them at full impulse, but make damn sure you don't ram them!" said Kirk as Sulu was in total agreement. "I'm angling whatever deflector shields we have left forward. Firing phasers!"

Everyone felt the Enterprise accelerate forward and seeing the phasers firing at the enemy ship.

"Commander Kirk, the enemy vessel has transferred their hull plating power forward," said Spock.

"Just what I was hoping for," said Kirk. "Spock, let me know as soon as we are past them at point blank range."

Right there Spock kept his eyes on the scanners realizing what Kirk's plan was. An alarm sounded saying to Kirk that Enterprise's shields were failing. "Steady, steady, NOW!"

"Firing aft phasers!" shouted Kirk. Uhura switched the screen aft as everyone saw the aft phasers lance out at the enemy ship striking their target with devastating results with many of the bolts firing through and through nearly severing one of the wings.

"The enemy ship's energy output has been substantially reduced with no sign of navigational control. They appear to be disabled," said Spock. Everyone cheered with Sulu shouting, "You did it, Kirk," which broke Tracey's sense of victory. Kirk then exhaled and sat back in his seat with an incredible sense of relief, shaking, while Sulu reduced impulse power to keep the engines from overheating.

"Medical teams to the bridge," said Uhura from her terminal as everyone looked around and assessed their current situation. The team arrived and confirmed that Kelso was dead and were tending to the Captain. The team were cursing over Pike's condition as they put him on the stretcher.

Kirk moved towards Ferrier and took one of the 5 smelling salt packs from her arm and used that to bring her back to her senses.

"Careful with that," said one of the medical techs tending Pike. "With the Captain's condition, a smelling salt could cause him to hemorrhage."

Kirk then backed away as they took Pike off of the bridge to sickbay.

"Lt. Uhura, is the enemy ship transmitting?" asked Tracey.

"I'm not detecting anything," said Uhura. "However I did pick up a transmission during battle, but it sounded like a jumble."

Tracey then looked towards science and said to Uhura, "Lieutenant, relieve the alien and give me an assessment of the enemy ship."

With reluctance, Uhura complied where she allowed Spock to remain seated at science while she looked at the enemy. "They're badly hurt, I'm not sure if they can make repairs to their ship."

"Just to be on the safe side, Kirk return to your station," said Tracey. "Are weapons still armed?"

Kirk turned slowly towards Tracey before he sat down not liking the tone of his voice. "They are," he said hesitantly.

"Then give them a full spread of photon torpedoes," said Tracey. He then noticed Kirk had not returned to his station and said to him, "I will not repeat the order."

"You don't need to because I am not following it," said Kirk.

Tracey walked towards him in an imposing manner and said to him, "Step away from tactical." All Kirk did was cross his arms which everyone looked shocked at the scene. "Hicks, Ferrier, take Kirk to the brig."

Hicks put his hand on Kirk's shoulder and said in a calm manner, "Please, don't resist."

"I have to," said Kirk. "I'm not letting Mars happen all over again."

Both men stared at each other sympathetically that distracted them to where Ferrier elbowed Kirk in the gut causing him to keel over, elbowed him in the jaw and knocked him out with a round house kick which Hicks stood idly by.

"Hicks, take him to the brig," said Tracy. "Bobbi, take the tactical station. Destroy them."

In Hicks' grasp Kirk regained his senses enough to see Ferrier firing on the enemy ship obliterating them where even in the vacuum of space; Kirk could hear the screams of the crew on board that ship.

"Hicks, I said take him to the brig."


	14. Chapter 14

2386

Jake felt more determined now than ever to actually get his story done. He was nearly half way through his shared vacation time with his wife, but he hadn't realized how much time had actually passed. This started to become an annoyance with his wife as she thought they were supposed to spend their time together. His dream was very potent as to how he should defeat his most prolific critic, and nothing will shut him down.

"Jake, for the prophet's sake," said a very sleepy Korena. "It's 2 in the morning. Are you ever going to put your PADD down?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry," said Jake. "There was a scene I was trying to work on."

"Jake, after our little session, you actually still have energy to do more writing?" asked Korena.

"Haven't you spent waking hours working on your art?" Jake retorted.

"Not after sex," said Korena. "Jake, we're on vacation. We, as in you and me. You can put down the PADD just to sleep you know. Believe me, beach will still be there this morning."

"Okay," said Jake a little annoyed. "Wait a minute, this morning? Today's Thursday?"

"It was what the next day was going to be when we went to bed," said Korena. "Jake, you did make reservations, didn't you?"

Jake then reached for his PADD again which make Korena groan in annoyance. He was thankful that there were still some rooms available in Iceland where Korena wanted to go.

"Jake, why the hell didn't you do that earlier?" asked Korena. "Right now it didn't even take you 2 minutes, and you had all day to do it!"

"I'm sorry, it's done now!" said Jake.

"Yeah, it's done. But I'm surprised you had enough time to take a piss!" shouted Korena. "Jake, I saved your story so you could come back to me, not to forget I'm here. But now I can't even see you without your nose in that damned PADD these days!"

"Do you want me to stop and erase it again?" snarled Jake.

"Don't be an idiot!" said Korena returning the snark.

"You gave me back my story so I could beat SonicJerk8!" said Jake.

"But I wanted you back!" said Korena. "But I've only got some bastard who only thinks about that damned story of yours!"

She then stormed out of the bedroom stark naked and out the patio door. She looked up at the crescent moon beginning to quiver. She placed her hands on the railing trying to control herself, but failed. She then collapsed onto the rail and began crying her eyes out.

Wearing a robe, Jake walked out and put his hands on his wife's shoulders, but she slapped them away and pushed Jake away.

"Just get away from me!" she shouted until she lost her strength and collapsed into Jakes arms where he embraced her passionately. She continued crying all through the night.

Later in the morning, Korena woke up seeing Jake by her side. He put his hand on her shoulder, but she was still hurt from earlier. She turned to him and said, "You know I am your wife, right?"

"I know," said Jake.

"Then what happened to my husband?" asked Korena.

"I'm still here," said Jake. "I don't have my PADD with me. I know I need to prioritize."

"Prioritize?" said Korena in total disbelief. She got up again and headed for the bathroom. She noticed she was still naked. "Jake, did I walk outside the way I am this morning?"

"You did," said Jake.

"Jake, I wonder if the neighbours had more of an appreciation of what the Prophets gave me," said Korena. "Jake I posed nude for some of my art, but sometimes I wonder if you even notice anymore."

"Believe me, I noticed," said Jake.

She turned back to Jake and said, "But have you know there is more to me than these?" as she caressed her breasts in front of Jake. "Do you remember what's in between them?"

She caressed his chest and continued, "Jake, I married what was in here. Not down here," she said as she grabbed his testicles forcefully that caused him pain.

Later that afternoon, Jake was barely touching is Rakdajino and he would never allow the Klingon coffee to go cold. He was very distraught over the last several hours. He had thought about once again erasing not only his copy, but Korena's as well so there would be no more fights. At that moment, he didn't know what to do.

Korena then walked up to him and gave him his PADD again and said, "Jake, I'm not saying you should forget about your story, I'm saying you shouldn't forget about me."


	15. Chapter 15

2190

Commander Tracey walked through the corridor that were lined with the ship's least wounded as he entered sickbay to see for himself how many have been hurt and killed. He saw Bobbi on one biobed with a nurse placing a bandage on her forehead. He put his hand on her arm where she nodded with a smile that told him she was alright. He saw Dr. Piper who told him where Captain Pike was.

He saw Pike on a respirator with instruments monitoring his condition. "We're trying to stabilize him until we can go in to operate. We have to keep his blood pressure steady or any sudden raise in his blood pressure beyond a certain point will cause him to hemorrhage beyond help."

"Can you give me a few minutes, Doctor?" said Tracey which Piper acknowledged after saying "Not too long."

"I know you and I had our disagreements," Tracey said to Pike with hopes of his captain being able to hear him in some way, with Ferrier right behind him. "I remember you saying that people who say 'can we agree to disagree' are those who are too scared to admit they were wrong. You were wrong; I did not do this because it suits me. I'm a soldier, sworn to protect Earth from invaders. And I acted accordingly as my duty to use any means necessary to protect Earth from any threats from an extraterrestrial source. And I intend to carry out my duty."

Tracey entered the briefing room seeing the grimness that filled the air. He saw Sulu, Uhura, Scotty, Piper, Ferrier and Chekov. "As you know, Captain Pike died 2 hours ago. And under Starfleet regulations, I am assuming command of the Enterprise. Right now we don't have time to grieve, so let's assess our situation. Mr. Chekov since I am now the Captain, I am promoting you to ops. Mr. Scott, damage report?"

"Right now we have a 20 metre hole on port side of the lower saucer. Nearly half of decks 8 and 9 are in a vacuum. We've sealed the coolant leak in the port nacelle, but we need a couple of days to realign the plasma injectors if we want to go past the speed of light without blowing the port nacelle into smithereens. The bypass circuit is lit up like a Christmas tree and we are in the process of repairing the relays."

"What's our tactical situation?"

"Port shields are still only at 35%," said Ferrier. "Scotty says he can't spare anyone to fix the shield emitters and generators at this time. But the other shields are back to 85%. Port phaser's relays were destroyed, but all other phasers are back to full capacity and we have full torpedo capacity again."

"Mister Scott, concentrate on weapons. If the aliens who attacked us signalled for help, we are going to need weapons. Swap phaser relays if you have to," said Tracey which Scotty reluctantly acknowledged. "Dr. Piper, casualties?"

"Including the Captain and Mr. Kelso, 47 dead and 53 injured. I hate numbers that are so rounded in the end." said Piper as he messaged a twinge on his left arm.

"Mr. Sulu, what did they hit us with that caused this much damage?" asked Tracey.

"Analysis says we were hit with some sort of antimatter enhanced fusion cannon," said Sulu. "They generated the nuclear reaction with antimatter and focused the blast down the neck of the ship and out of an emitter on the head. It has nearly the same destructive potential as a photon torpedo. If they scored a direct hit, they could have destroyed the Enterprise. Their secondary weapons seem to be comparable to our phasers, at Chekov has a theory why they didn't fire their cannon a second time."

Tracey then looked at the green young ensign and asked him. "W-w-well, Commander... Keptin! Sorry, Keptin. I believe the energy drain to initiate the fusion reaction of that magnitude prevented them from... from firing a second time. As well the energy dissipation rate may have been too slow to try a second attempt."

"What about why we couldn't detect them outside of their ion trail?" said Tracey.

"We are still uncertain. We can't tell if it was a stealth system that absorbed our sensor signals or refracted them making our sensors useless," said Sulu.

"What about the aliens themselves?" Tracey asked. "Were they Vulcans?"

"We picked up a signal from them after the first attack, but I knocked away from my station, and I was too busy trying to coordinate medical and repair teams," said Uhura. "At first I thought it was a garbled signal, but I found out it was actually their language, and it was certainly not Vulcan. I have a recording of it."

"Let's hear it," said Tracey. Everyone heard the guttural language without a clue as to what it was saying. "bortaS meH Heghlu'!"

"After putting it through the translation matrix, we think the words are revenge and killed," said Uhura. "I can't be certain but I think they believed we killed them."

"The Invaders?" asked Ferrier.

"No, not the Invaders," said Piper. "The aliens we brought over were humanoid, bipedal. The Invaders had 3 arms and 3 legs and look nothing like humanoid. Our attackers also have cranial ridges, something the Vulcans don't have, along with pinkish or reddish blood while the Vulcans have green."

"A fourth party, another unknown," said Tracey.

"We were next to the array," said Chekov. "If Sulu is right, it's the Invader's method of traveling faster than light. They must have thought we were the Invaders and so they attacked us."

"It still doesn't make it right," said Piper as he clutched his arm more. "We have 47 bodies on the deck of the ship, and our morgue only has enough room for 4. To preserve their bodies we have to put them in the reefers to stop decomposition."

Everyone began to notice Piper was starting to break out in a cold sweat, breathing heavily and starting to become less coherent. "Placing them in the reefers like slaughtered livestock, what the hell ever happened to ... dignity?"

"Medical teams report to deck 2, briefing room 1 with a cardiac kit!" Uhura said over the intercom as Piper clutched his chest in pain and collapsed onto the floor.

From the brig, Kirk turned to the sound of the door opening where 2 security guards and Captain Tracey brought in Spock and placed him in the adjoining cell.

"Take it any way you want," Tracey said to Spock. "But I think it would benefit us both that you remain here."

"Despite the fact it we were not the ones responsible for the attack on the Enterprise," said Spock. "As well as the logic for killing me in the process when there are only so many Vulcans left."

Tracey ignored Spock's logic and turned to Kirk. "The medical teams managed to get to Dr. Piper in time. He'll survive but I think his career in Starfleet is over. It's remarkable, these security cells. Instead of metal bars, we have a stun field that if you cross the beams, it zaps you with 50,000 volts of electricity. All because some bleeding heart thought it was a good idea that in the event we have to evacuate the ship, the criminal elements wouldn't be left behind by mistake."

"Is there a point to this, or are you just hear to gloat?" said Kirk.

"I gave you an order, Kirk," said Tracey.

"You told me to commit mass murder!" said Kirk.

"Murder?! 47 people are dead, including the Captain," Tracey retorted. "53 wounded. Those 53 and the rest of the Enterprise crew would be joining the dead if those aliens either repaired their ship or called for help. As I recall, you fired on them and disabled them."

Kirk wanted to say, "Only because they could still fire back," but he would only be adding fuel to the fire.

"Listen," said Tracey in a lower tone. "My daughter is the middle child between 2 brothers. When she was 4 she asked me if the Invaders would ever come back. We were living in Grover's Mill at the time, one of the first towns to fall to the Invaders. I had made a promise to her I would never allow anyone from space harm her, and I will do whatever it takes to live up to my promise."

"Am I supposed to feel sorry for you now?" said Kirk sarcastically.

"Would it help that my youngest boy wasn't actually mine?" said Tracey being equally sarcastic. "If you'll excuse me, I have a duty to perform."

"Does it involve special ordinance 53?" said Kirk that took Tracey off guard as he began to exit. "Pike already told me. Do you plan on using it against the Vulcans so you don't need to have to worry about them?"

"WHAT!?" said Tracey in disgusted shock. "I have no intension of using that weapon on Vulcan."

"T'Kashi," Spock corrected. "However I still question why I am in here."

"I'm convinced your people are not responsible for attacking us and not capable of invading us, so I am not going to use the weapon on your planet, whatever the hell you call it," said Tracey.

"T'Kashi," said Spock.

"Whatever," said Tracey. "We're heading back to your planet to take you back and to retrieve the survivors, and then getting the hell out of here. We've already lost too much as it is."

"Captain Tracey, report to the bridge," said Uhura over the intercom.

"Both of you listen to me. I swore an oath to defend Earth, and I have no intension of letting Captain Pike's plan of bringing Vulcan refugees to Earth, but I look at my daughter at that age and say I would never become the very monster that she was afraid of," said Tracey. "Who do you think I am after all, Terra Prime?"

As Tracey left, it left a knot in Kirk's stomach. If he is not Terra Prime, then who is?

Captain Tracey entered the bridge and saw heightened anxiety on the bridge. "Report."

"Captain, I am detecting some sort of signal coming from the Invader's mechanism," said Uhura.

"Confirmed," said Sulu. "Sensors are also detecting some sort of spatial distortion forming 30,000km from the mechanism, about 12,000 from us. Worse still the sensor readings seems to indicate the properties of the distortion is similar to the hypothetical readouts of null space and the residual from the array."

After looking at the scorched remains of the hologenerator, Tracey moved towards the captain's chair, sat down and said, "On screen, maximum magnification."

Everyone looked at the distortion to see lightning coming from it. He vaguely remembers seeing something like this before, but he couldn't remember where. He turned to the science station when the alert sounded from there and saw Sulu scanning already. "Captain, something is coming through!"

They turned to the viewscreen and saw 15 lightning strikes coming out of the distortion, and from each bolt emerged a ship that made the blood run cold in everyone on the bridge. Captain Tracey stood up with his jaw nearly falling on the ground to the horror he saw. Each bolt emerged an Invader ship, 10 of them nearly as big as the Enterprise, 5 of them nearly a kilometre across matching Amanda's description.

"Mr. Desalle, get us the hell out of here!"


	16. Chapter 16

2190

"Captain's log, supplemental. The Invaders have returned with 15 battleships and are en route to Vulcan, or whatever they call their planet. After 200 years, there is not telling how much they advanced and no telling how effective the Enterprise's weapons will be against them, and that's assuming one-on-one and the Enterprise is on top of her game.

"But even then we are hopelessly outnumbered with no chance of victory and I have no choice but to abandon the survivors of the Valiant."

Kirk was pacing back and forth out of frustration that he was locked in the brig when he knows that the ship in on the alert and he can't do anything. He made the mistake of getting too close to the stun field when he tried to figure out what was going on and felt firsthand how much the stun field hurts. He knew Hicks who was guarding him had the same problem, but the brig needed to be guarded when it's occupied.

"Spock, I don't understand how you can deal with this so well," said Kirk.

"I deal with it because I need to," said Spock. "There is nothing to gain by allowing your frustration to dictate your actions."

"Even when frustration is your only action?" asked Kirk.

"Even then," said Spock.

"You've been a lot of help, you know?" said Kirk sarcastically.

"I am glad I could be of assistance."

A moment later the main door opened where Captain Tracey, Corporal Ferrier and Private Yamamoto end entered the detention area. Tracey ordered Hicks to open Spock's cell.

"As you can tell, there is a change of plans," said Tracey. "Given the emergency we have no choice but to leave the star system and abandon the survivors. We'll give you a shuttle craft so you can return to your planet."

"Pardon me, Captain, but there is only a 0.2% probability that the shuttle will even reach my home world from this distance, and far less given the time it could take for the oxygen supply to last," said Spock.

"Not only that, but once the Invaders reach Vulcan those odds won't be worth a damn," said Kirk.

"Look, I'm giving you the chance to meet the end with your family," said Tracey. "It's a little thing we developed when the Invaders nearly exterminated us. Please accept what we can give you."

"Given my heritage, it would be meaningless," said Spock.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Ferrier.

"I am half human, thereby an outcast on my home planet," said Spock, which shocked Kirk in saying, "Spock, why did you tell them?"

"You knew?" Tracey said to Kirk over the shocking news.

"I knew if Terra Prime got wind of this, there is no telling what would happen," said Kirk.

Tracey couldn't swallow the news that horrified him, that a human and a Vulcan were genetically and sexually compatible. His breath raced while his anger began to flare. But in a calm manner he simply said, "Get him to the shuttle."

Reluctantly Spock exited the brig with Ferrier and Yamamoto keeping an eye on the "abomination" that was in front of them. As Ferrier turned to keep the Vulcan in front of her, Kirk saw something that made his blood run cold. "Captain Tracey, wait!" Kirk shouted.

"What?"

"Bobbi, why do you only have 3 smelling salt capsules?" Kirk asked her.

"What are you talking about?" Tracey asked in a sterner voice.

"You had 5 on her arm when we were attacked; I used one to revive you on the bridge. That means you are suppose to have 4," said Kirk. "What happened to your other one?"

Ferrier turned slowly to Kirk with a look of guilt. "You killed Captain Pike, did you? You must have heard the med tech say that smelling salts could cause the Captain to hemorrhage," said Spock.

"You were with me in sickbay before Pike died," said Tracey in full anger. "Bobbi, please. Please tell me you didn't do it! Please tell me Kirk's wrong!"

"Pike was a traitor," said Ferrier in full confession. "He wanted to bring the Vulcans back to Earth. The last time aliens came to our planet they nearly wiped us out."

"You're Terra Prime," said Kirk. "You knew about special ordinance 53 and you planned to use it against Vulcan somehow."

"But I do not understand," said Spock. "When the Enterprise was in orbit around T'Kashi, why did you not use the device at that time?"

"Because aliens have spilled enough human blood!" Ferrier shouted at Spock.

"The survivors from the Valiant," said Hicks. "You couldn't let them be killed."

"We were returning to Vulcan, you planned on firing the weapon after we dropped off the alien and retrieved our people. You're the very monster my daughter was afraid of when she was little. And I didn't want to see it," said Tracey. Devastated, he drew his phaser and pointed it at Ferrier. "I'm sorry, Bobbi, but I have my duty to perform."

"I'm sorry too, Ron, but we still have a job to do," she said sadly to Tracey as he asked what she meant by "we". At that moment Yamamoto turned his phaser rifle and shot Captain Tracey just below the ribs causing Ferrier to turn away in sadness, seeing she had no choice but to have her love killed. Another shot from Yamamoto into Tracey's chest caused the Captain to fall back.

"Stand your ground, soldier," Yamamoto said to Hicks. Kirk stood helpless behind the stun field trying to figure out why did they kill Tracey?

After regaining her composure Ferrier and her accomplice turned their phasers to Spock ready to fire. At that moment Hicks shut down the brig's stun field that made a sound which distracted the 2 conspirators. He then did a round house kick on the back of Ferrier knocking her forward which Yamamoto then turned and shot Hicks in the chest. With the field down Kirk rushed Yamamoto and struggled for his phaser.

Spock was about to rush until Ferrier regained herself and aimed her phaser at Spock. Spock tried to turn away but Ferrier got a shot off that hit Spock causing his left breast pocket to explode telling Ferrier she hit her mark.

Kirk managed to twist the phaser rifle out of Yamamoto's hands and slammed the butt of the rifle into his gut, slammed it against his jaw that caused him to lose his grip on the phaser, but ended the fight with a tornado kick that sent Yamamoto flying over the computer counsel.

He turned to face Ferrier only to have her already having her phaser aimed right at Kirk. But before she could fire, someone grabbed her shoulder blade that caused a numbing pain that rapidly spread to the rest of her body rendering her unconscious.

Kirk looked up and saw Spock alive with smoke coming out of the hole in his shirt. Spock then removed the smoldering remains of his mother's bible that when he turned shielded him from the phaser blast that was meant to kill him.

He ran to Hicks to find he was still alive, and he tended to him. "It's okay," Hicks said coughing, "my armour caught most of hit."

Kirk called for medics and security then asked, "Hicks, why?"

"Last I checked a MACO never puts an innocent person in unnecessary danger," said Hicks. When medical teams and security arrived, he told them what happened.

"Jim, Captain Tracey is still alive, barely," said Spock. Kirk bent down over Tracey with the med tech that shook his head.

"Help... me... up," said Tracey weakly.

"No, Captain, save your strength," said the med tech.

"I'm already dead, I've got nothing to save," said Tracey. "Get me to the computer." Reluctantly Kirk respected his wishes, which he asked Spock for help. Tracey also reluctantly agreed to allow the alien to help him. They brought him yelling at the pain to the computer terminal where he punched in his access code sounding the bosom whistle.

"This is the Captain, due to PCS, I am...I am... dropping all charges against James T. Kirk... and turning command of the Enterprise over to him," said Tracey that shocked Kirk. "He's your captain now.

"Computer, transfer all... all command codes to James T. Kirk, authorization... authorization... Tracey lambda- lambda-4-4-1."

"Transfer complete," said the computer, "USS Enterprise now under the command of Captain James T. Kirk."

After that, Captain Tracey collapsed on the floor with Kirk barely holding him and Spock hovering over. Tracey barely opened his eyes and said to Kirk, "Unlock code, 8-2-6-2-4-2."

Kirk realized what Tracey had given him, something he realized he must used despite his own objections. Tracey then turned to Spock and said, "I'm sorry." From his injuries, he drew his last breath and died in Kirk's arms.


	17. Chapter 17

2386

"I should have realized you would never have made Tracey the killer," said Korena. "But one thing I don't get is if she shot Tracey, then wouldn't she have been arrested for murder by security and taken away? How would she have then fired special ordinance 53 onto Vulcan?"

"I haven't quite figured that part out," said Jake. "All I can think of is that all she cared about was not wanting Spock to get to Earth and letting the Invaders destroy Vulcan, and worry about them later as the Enterprise is outgunned."

"I guess that makes sense, but what about dealing with the Invaders? You still haven't written the next chapter yet," said Korena. All Jake could do was smile at her knowing he loves to torment her about not revealing spoilers. "Common, Jake, I know you plan to have the Enterprise fire special ordinance 53 at the Invaders, but I also know that you are not simply going to leave it at that."

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't," said Jake teasingly. "I have an idea or two to simply not leave it at that."

"Like what?" said Korena said in a comical insistence. "Jake...?"

Jake shook his head when he saw Korena starting to cycle her fingers knowing that Jake would reveal everything by doing what she was planning on doing. As a result Jake then began to move off and run back into the bedroom. Often he didn't mind the torture as it often resulted in sex afterwards. But unfortunately he missed his mark and slammed into the wall and knocked himself unconscious.

"You shot me!" said Captain Tracey as Jake woke up on a raft in the middle of the ocean. "I can't believe you shot me!"

"Wasn't it your girlfriend that did it?" said Jake.

"Yeah, it was Bobbi," Tracey admitted. "But I'm dead! How am I supposed to do anything if I'm dead?"

"How do you think I feel?" said Captain Pike in a wheel chair. He was on the raft that extended to New Orleans that got Jake to stand up. Pike had turned around and began moving towards New Orleans while Jake followed him up the stairs that appeared from another flare.

He was nearing the top when General Zod flew behind him, grabbed Jake's neck and snapped it. Jake saw his body fall in the third person and said to Zod, "You missed SonicJerk8. You're powerless."

Filled with rage, SonicJerk8 ran swiftly to punch Jake in the jaw that only deflected off of him harmlessly. Zod continued to assault Jake until his knuckles began to bleed. Jake then picked him up by his belt and threw him across the room. Jake then felt pain on his forehead, felt it and there was blood.

He then woke up realizing he was in a hospital bed with a doctor tending to his head wound.

"Easy, Mr. Sisko," said the doctor. "You've suffered a mild concussion, but you are going to be okay."

"I know I'm okay," said Jake.

"Isn't that what I have been telling you, Jake?" said a familiar voice that prompted Jake to sit up and see his grandfather. "I'm disappointed that you haven't been dreaming about me."

"I'm sorry, Grandpa," said Grandpa. "But I can't control my dreams like they did on that one movie."

"I can see that," said Joseph Sisko as he pointed down to Jake's hand where he found out he was wearing a glove with knives on the end of the fingers. Jake then pulled off his hand with the glove with embarrassment. He then began looking around for a replacement hand in a pile that he was waist deep in. A mannequin hand popped out of the pile with a replacement hand that Jake grabbed and placed on his wrist. Even though he said, "thanks," the mannequin hand retracted with its middle finger extended that made Jake take a double take.

"I hope you don't plan on replacing me so easily," said Joseph.

"Oh, come on, Grandpa," said Jake. "How could I ever replace you?"

"Computer, activate Jake Sisko's holographic version of me," said Joseph. From the floor, a latex blow-up doll began to inflate that morphed into Joseph's doppelganger. Jake was embarrassed and felt very hurt by the realization.

"Grandpa, I miss you," said Jake. "Even after all these years, I still haven't figured out how my life will be without you."

Jake then turned to a promenade viewport on the Deep Space Nine he lived on till it was destroyed and began to look out of it. "When I look out of here, I know you are on Earth. I hadn't felt so helpless and alone since Dad disappeared after the war. Believe it or not, I even try to find my mom. Her body was vaporized when the Saratoga exploded in Wolf 359, but I still try to find her."

"You're afraid of losing everyone around you," said Joseph, "even though you have a beautiful wife who loves you. You do love her, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" said Jake in anger.

"But when was the last time you treated her like a wife and not someone to have sex with?" said Joseph. "You seem to be more interested in your War of the Worlds story than her."

"That's not true!" said Jake which prompted Joseph to say, "Look behind you."

Jake turned as saw New Orleans ruined with the Martian tripods walking around killing everyone around him. He walked down the stairs in total disbelief. "You see, Jake? Where is Korena? Are you even looking for her?"

Jake stopped and realized what his Grandfather was saying. "She helped you when you needed help with this story. But what about helping her with her artwork?"

Jake turned as he heard a jackhammer and saw Chief O'Brien chiselling a statue with it. When he saw the statue, he saw Korena. The statue turned to him and asked, "Are you ever going to open up, Jake?"

"I don't want to reveal the ending to you," said Jake which Korena retorted, "Jake, I'm your wife. That means no secrets."

"It's a story," said Jake as Korena as she began to crumble. "It means nothing to me!"

He turned around and saw he was in bed with H.G. Wells on one side. He turned back to Korena which she began to decay more as a Martian war machine began to approach, and she began to scowl more and more at him. He turned to his right and found JJ Abrams also in bed with him. "Don't ask me why I'm here. It's Steven Spielberg who made the movie you are basing your Galaxy Quest on. Sure can use more lens flare though."

"Well, Jake?" said Korena as her flesh began to decay more and reveal a series 800 Terminator endoskeleton beneath her skin. "Do you love me?!"

With grogginess, Jake said, "I love you Korena."

"I love you too, Jake," said Korena as Jake was in a hospital bed with a bandage on his forehead. He was confused as to why he has a bandage instead of the doctor using a dermal regenerator.

"The emitter burned out on me," said the doctor. "Thankfully I studied good old fashion medicine including Band-Aids."

"I'm sorry, Korena," said Jake. "I've been too occupied with my story. That's why I let SonicJerk8 get to me. I finally realize I began a war with him only I should laugh at him for being an idiot. And all I did was forget you are my wife, not my concubine."

Korena smiled passionately at Jake, then slammed her hand on his groin and said, "You finally woke up!"

Not allowing his pain to subside, Jake said, "Will you help me with my story? I think I need an artistic approach to build it."

She began to move towards him to kiss him only when a sneeze took over and accidentally head butted him on the bandage. The doctor who treated Jake walked up to Korena with a tricorder and asked if she could do a scan on her. She sheepishly smiled at Korena and showed her the results which shocked Korena and she gave the doctor a big hug. In his curiosity Jake looked at the tricorder results and saw fetus about 3 weeks old on the display which then made him faint back onto the biobed.


	18. Chapter 18

2190

Kirk and Spock walked onto the bridge where Kirk saw the bridge much bigger than before with a million eyes staring at him. He had to make tough decisions before, even decisions that got him into trouble because he knew he was right, he lead younger men and women to their deaths, he even got shot a couple of times and still chose to remain with the MACOs, altogether he stared death in the face, yet for some reason he was scared if not petrified.

He saw Sulu relinquishing the centre seat for him and headed back to science, Uhura at communications, Chekov at operations, Desalle at the helm, yet the tactical station is vacant because the person who is suppose to man it has the ship's captaincy forced upon him. He looked around seeing everyone looking at him while he is trying not to lose his lunch. Kirk had to force himself to sit in the seat that belonged to Captain Pike and said to himself that it is Captain Pike who is suppose to sit there.

As he sat down, all it did was make the chair much bigger than he believed, but he had to regain his composure because he is the ship's captain now.

"Order's, Captain?" said Sulu that broke Kirk out of his trepidation.

"Orders, orders," said Kirk. "Okay, Chekov and Uhura, remain at your posts; Desalle, tactical; Sulu, take the helm; Spock, I need someone at science. Consider yourself drafted."

Everyone on the bridge was either in shock or confused, none more than Spock, over Kirk's orders. Spock decided to comply and headed for his station as many continued to stare at him as he sat down. Kirk was uncertain what to do next. He was often very brash and impulsive with the ability to think on his feet, but he felt indecisive in a situation where you cannot simply make it up as you go.

"Mr. Chekov, how long till the Invaders reach Vulcan?" Kirk asked.

"At their current rate of acceleration, 19 hours if they do not decelerate, Keptin," said Chekov.

He punched in his code to sound the bosom and said, "This is James Kirk, Captain Tracey is dead. His killer from Terra Prime has been apprehended along with his co-conspirator who murdered Captain Pike. You heard correct, Captain Pike was murdered.

"As you know, 15 Invader ships have arrived and are en route to the Vulcan home world. I know many of you want to get out of here and let the Vulcans to defend themselves, and many of you want to remain behind and defend the Vulcans. We are their only line of defence, but given the fact that we are outnumbered and outgunned, there is no shame in leaving. But mine is the final decision.

"All hands..." Kirk began to trail off, and then found his energy again, "All hands, battle stations, defence condition one! Repeat, all hand battle stations, defence condition one!"

The klaxons blared throughout the ship with many members of the bridge crew showing their willingness to defend the Vulcans with others showing their anxiety and hoping Kirk had made the other decision. But most of them already knew that they were committed and one day they would have to face the Invaders, while others who thought they were ready weren't.

Kirk heard over Uhura's station as the ship readied itself for battle. Even though his ears were not as sensitive as his new science officer's, he heard the torpedo crew manoeuvring the torpedoes into position with preparation to fire, phaser crews charging the banks, engineering crews ensuring shields are at their maximum output. Each member of the crew had a specific task to do except him. All he could do was sit back and wait for the dawn.

"Captain, request permission to speak, sir?" asked Desalle that Kirk acknowledged. "Sir, with them having 15 ships, there is no way to circumvent them without us being intercepted if you plan on attacking them from the rear."

Kirk nodded in agreement, turned back to Chekov and said, "Mr. Chekov is there any way we can intercept them with minimal risk of being intercepted?"

"Based upon our position, we can only intercept them from the front without being intercepted ourselves," said Chekov. "We are almost on a parallel course so we can come about and let them come to us."

"Mr. Sulu, alter course," said Kirk as Sulu said, "ETA 7 minutes."

Kirk then activated his communications panel and said, "Kirk to torpedo bay, I am authorizing the use of special ordinance 53. Have it prepped in 5 minutes. Computer, activate special ordinance 53, unlock code 8-2-6-2-4-2."

"Acknowledged," said the computer. "Special ordinance 53 is now armed."

"I hope you know what you are doing, sir," said Desalle.

"So do I," said Kirk.

The Enterprise waited as the enemy fleet came into visual range, with each ship becoming visible, the more the crew along with Kirk wondered if they made the right decision.

"Mr. Sulu?" Kirk asked as Sulu said, "Distance 5100km, approach speed 19km/s."

"Mr. Desalle, tactical analysis," said Kirk.

"Their shields are up, it looks like their weapons are on standby mode only," replied Desalle.

"Captain, one of the larger ships is breaking off heading towards us," said Spock. "Fascinating, they are lowering shields."

"Let's hope it's a gesture of peace," said Kirk.

"That does not appear to be the case, Captain," said Spock. "They are transferring their shield energy to their arms that were described as their primary weapon."

"Mr. Desalle, angle deflector shields forward and transfer power to the forward emitters!" ordered Kirk.

Green electrical discharges formed in between the ships 3 arms that began to merge in the centre where an energy bolt began to form. A flashed fired the energy bolt at the Enterprise that violently rocked the ship where everyone was knocked out of their chairs. Sulu struggled to regain control of the Enterprise as everyone tried to get back to their seats.

In the brig, one of the MACOs that were guarding Ferrier and Yamamoto was knocked into the stun field that knocked him out before it shorted out that allowed the 2 prisoners to escape. They grabbed the unconscious MACO's hand phaser and rifle, and used it on another MACO that had just regained his footing.

"Let's get to the bridge before that bastard gets us killed," said Ferrier.

Back on the bridge, Sulu stabilized the ship while everyone else returned to their stations with the gravity control systems struggling to regain control of the ship's inertia dampening systems.

"Minor damage, Captain, but the shields are down to 15%," said Desalle.

"Mr. Sulu, evasive manoeuvres!" said Kirk. "Desalle, fire 53 into the centre of the armada."

"Got a lock... FIRING!" said Desalle. Kirk and everyone on the bridge held their breaths as they watched the weapon streaking into the centre of the armada, hoping that this doomsday weapon will have any affect. They saw a small flash wondering if the weapon even detonated at all, or that the weapon was more of an exaggeration than anything else. Perhaps a concentrated version of the common cold would have been more effective.

That thought was dismissed when the point of detonation exploded into a massive lightning storm in space. The subspace weapon's effects began to draw the enemy fleet into the centre with each ship firing their engines at full power trying to escape the gravitational effects that the Enterprise began to feel. The bridge began to shake while the crew watched each Invader ship being torn apart one by one by the singularity's gravitational forces.

"Pandora," said Uhura silently as she saw the amount of devastation that the weapon was doing to the enemy fleet as the singularity began to belch out the ship material it sucked up.

As the vibrations began to subside on the Enterprise, they saw that only one Invader ship survived; the one who had just attacked them.

"Captain, sensors indicates their secondary weapon systems are down, but their primary weapon is still operational," said Spock. "And they've raised their shields."

"Sir, they're coming about," said Chekov.

"Captain, they are diverting their shield power to their primary weapon again," said Spock.

"It's got to be a weakness we can use," said Kirk. "Mr. Desalle, fire phasers and photon torpedoes on full, hit them with everything we've got!"

Devastating energy bolts lanced out from the ship's phaser banks with a full spread of photon torpedoes being fired from the launchers rapidly striking the enemy. Everyone was horrified when Spock said, "Captain, they've re-raised their shields in time, no detectable damage."

"Keep firing, Desalle," ordered Kirk. Each phaser bolt and torpedo fired increased the anxiety of the crew as the weapons deflected off of the Invader's shields as the lights on the Enterprise began to dim that told the crew their ship was losing power.

"Phasers are overheating, torpedoes 70% depleted," said Desalle that made Kirk say quietly in frustration, "Come on! Come on!"

An alarm sounded on Spock's station causing the Vulcan science officer to turn to his controls. He turned back and said, "Captain, their shields are collapsing!"

The news was verified when the phasers struck their target with devastating results with the torpedoes. Each strike was met with an explosion that left severe battle damage on the enemy's hull with many of the blast points having fires venting into space indicating that the hull had been breached. Several torpedoes struck one of the wings and sheared it off of the Invader's ship and on fire.

The lights on the bridge flickered back to life where Desalle reported, "That's it. Phasers have overloaded and our torpedoes have been spent."

Even though the Enterprise's weapons have been depleted or rendered useless, everyone expressed a sense of pride seeing their enemy crippled. But that pride turned into dread as the massive ship turned towards the Enterprise again and began to power their primary weapon.

"Shields?" asked Kirk which Desalle replied, "They're only back to 20%!"

"Mr. Sulu, get us out of here!" said Kirk.

"Too late!" said Desalle.

Everyone held their breath as they waited for the end until when the ship was about to fire, but one of the arms exploded shearing it right off and pushing the ship off course where the energy bolt missed the Enterprise completely and dissipated rapidly.

"We must have hit one of their power conduits," said Chekov.

Spock continued to analyse the Invader ship when something alarmed him, "Captain, readings indicate that their entire power grid is feeding back on them, overload is eminent. We are still in danger!"

"Sulu, get us out of here!" ordered Kirk.

"We can't do it on impulse," said Sulu as the crew saw the explosions intensify on the ship that rocked the Enterprise.

Hitting his panel, Kirk said, "Engineering, Scotty, we need warp drive now!"

"I'm sorry, Captain," said Scotty from the battered room. "The plasma injector is still out of alignment! The best I can give you is one third light speed!"

Seeing a massive explosion from the enemy ship forced Kirk to say, "I'll take it! GO, GO, GO!"

Sulu engaged the warp engines a split second after the Invader ship exploded in a massive fireball that sent the Enterprise flying through the blast. After an extremely intense split second, the Enterprise emerged from the explosion unscathed. Everyone continued holding their breath until the ship stopped shuttering. Spock looked at his computer, turned to his shipmates and said, "We have cleared the explosion."

Everyone exhaled with relief where Kirk turned to Desalle and said, "Damage report?"

"Shields are burned out, but they took the blast for us," said Desalle. "Minor damage only, mostly on the forward saucer."

"Take us out of warp, Sulu," said Kirk where he collapsed in the chair and even though he was laughing, he couldn't tell if he was indeed laughing or crying, which much of the crew were doing the same thing with one female crewmember breaking down and crying. Kirk turned to Spock who gave him a nod of reassurance.

That was until Spock's gaze changed that alerted Kirk. Kirk turned and saw Ferrier and Yamamoto holding their phasers right at Kirk. He slowly rose out his chair, stared right at her face and said calmly, "Put the phasers down, it's over."

Kirk had ruined everything for her. Everything from using the weapon she hoped to use on T'Kashi to determining she was the one who killed Captain Pike, and being forced to have her love killed as a result. She was about to pull the trigger as everyone on the bridge staring her down, realizing she was the one who turned on both captains. Ferrier wanted to kill Kirk where he stood, but the gaze from everyone on the bridge made her realize that Kirk was right as she and Yamamoto lowered their phasers. It was over.


	19. Chapter 19

2190

"Starfleet mission log, August 5th, 2190; Commodore Robert April recording. The USS Enterprise has returned to Earth to undergo extensive repairs from its mission to the 40 Eridani star system. The news about the Enterprise's victory over the Invaders is spreading faster than the news that the Invaders have returned. However for security reasons, we are withholding the information about the unknown ship that attacked the Enterprise early on in their mission.

"Because the Invaders have returned, Starfleet have already approved of constructing another Constitution class starship and wish to begin refitting the fleet with warp drive and the same weapons and shields used on the Enterprise. Though many of the crew have been transferred off of the Enterprise due to injury or their own request, the number of transfer requests to the Enterprise has skyrocketed bringing urgency for another Constitution class starship to be built.

"The Admiralty have pressured the MACOs to drop all charges against James T. Kirk have officially promoted him to the rank of Captain and have given him command of the Enterprise on the premise that since he defeated the Invaders before, he can do it again.

"My late friend, Captain Christopher Pike, proposed to allow the Vulcans to establish a colony in one of the deserts on Earth to rebuild and to protect them against the Invaders. We submitted it to the International Federation, but they are still undecided as to the outcome of the decision.

"I have approved of most of the personnel transfer to the Enterprise under Kirk's recommendations. At first I thought Kirk was simply a loose cannon, but his choice of science officers has convinced me he is completely insane."

"Since when was defending the Earth a capital offence?" Bobbi Ferrier asked herself almost every single day since her court martial and imprisoned in the New Zealand penal colony. Though many charges were dropped due to lack of evidence, she was convicted primarily for the murder of Captain Pike when traces smelling salts were found up the Captain's nostril and corroborative testimony from both Kirk and Hicks. Her defence lawyer tried to argue against Kirk's character, but he couldn't against Hicks with him having a clean record. Her world was devastated that the JAG declared that her sense of patriotism was not a reason for treason and murder, nor could it be used as an appeal for her.

Admiral Rittenhouse didn't come to her aid as he was facing his own legal problems with violating the chain of command for illegally installing the isolitic weapon on the Enterprise. As well as her co-conspirator, Yamamoto killed himself before his court martial.

Ferrier was taken to a private visiting cell in chains wondering why they were taking her there since she had yet to file an appeal to commute her death sentence. Her rage began to boil when she found out that the person who was standing on the other side of the stun field was Kirk wearing a captain's uniform.

"So, are you here to gloat?" asked Ferrier on the verbal attack.

"Kind of," said Kirk. "It was a close vote but I thought you would like to know the International Federation has decided to accept Vulcan refugees to Earth."

Ferrier couldn't decide to be disappointed or find it funny about the newest lows of human stupidity that made her snicker a little when she turned away from Kirk. "So they decided to forget about the 99%," she said.

Kirk moved towards the stun field with his hands behind his back and said,"If it's any consolation, it would take years just to bring the first load of refugees to Earth with our resources tied up..."

"Oh, cut the crap, Kirk!" interrupted Ferrier. "Pike had plans to bring their ships back online and use the Invader's... stargate or whatever the hell it is to ensure they get here. The Federation betrayed every man, woman and child on the face of the Earth by saying yes."

"Actually, they were using any means necessary to ensure the Vulcans will not be a threat to Earth," said Kirk. "They simply decided to use trust as their weapon."

"Trust," said Ferrier dryly in believing that the word has no place between humans and Vulcans as she turned away. She turned back to glare at Kirk. He was not intimidated as he smirked and walked away. She moved forward and yelled, "It's not over, Kirk!"

Kirk, not at all intimidated by her threat, turned back and said, "I know."

After spending nearly 2 months in dry dock for repairs, Kirk strode onto the bridge of the Enterprise for the first time with pride; probably the same pride Captain Pike felt when he took a ship out the first time. Even though he still treats authority and command like fire, he feels like he can keep himself from being burned this time.

"Captain on the bridge," said Hicks who Kirk made chief of security. It's uncommon for a MACO to be chief of security on any ship, but Kirk felt that Hicks has earned his position.

Off to Hick's side is a MACO doctor who was Mark Piper's replacement and someone Kirk knew since basic. "Major Leonard McCoy, reporting for duty," said the MACO.

"Come on, Bones, cut the formality crap," said Kirk as he slapped his friend in the shoulder. "All stations, report."

Like clockwork, each department read off their status. "Shields and weapons are nominal, everything is 5 by 5, sir," said Desalle.

"Helm ready, sir," said Sulu.

"Operations and navigation ready, Keptin," said Chekov.

"Starfleet has signaled us clearance for departure, Captain," said Uhura.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," said Kirk. He sat down in his chair without hesitation and seeing that the centre seat is no longer as big as it was before. He activated his comm system and said, "Scotty, engineering status?"

"My bairns are purring like kittens again, sir," said Scotty. "Warp and impulse power at your discretion."

"Thank you, Mr. Scott," said Kirk. He turned to his left when he heard the doors open and saw Spock enter the bridge wearing a Starfleet uniform, science division.

"Request permission to come aboard," said Spock.

Kirk smiled at him and said, "Permission granted."

"I am honored that you appointed me as science officer, and I will perform my duties to the best of my abilities," said Spock.

"The honour is mine, Spock," said Kirk. "Take your station."

With a nod, Spock moved across the bridge to his station with Uhura giving him a smile as he passed. However McCoy stared at this man from another world as he crossed the bridge.

"Bones, you know it's rude to stare at someone like that," said Kirk. "Besides, this is what you volunteered for."

"Jim, I only volunteered for this to get away from my ex-wife," said Bones taking another look at Spock.

After shaking his head humorously, Kirk turned back to the helm and said, "Mr. Chekov, clear all moorings and plot a course for Wolf 359."

"Aye, Keptin, all moorings cleared, course computed and on the screen."

"Thank you, Mr. Chekov," said Kirk. "Mr. Sulu, take us out."

2386

This was the call that Jake Sisko was eagerly waiting for, the one from his publisher who had done many of his other novels. He saw Megan Forrester of Broht & Forrester who had published many Dixon Hill novels over the years along with Toby the Targ.

"Well, this is definitely not one of your usual stories, Jake," said Megan. "But I do have to admit, I get pretty tired of the pseudoscience of Captain Proton. I mean our rocket boots only have enough thrust to travel 30 kilometres before their power packs run out.

"But I like the attention to detail, especially when you were trying to keep the science real. I still read stories where you can talk to someone in freefall, but the rushing wind would erase the sounds generated. I'm glad that you had Quinn twist his body when the phaser hit him, or else the bible he had in his pocket would not have protected him if it were a direct hit."

"That's what happens when you live on DS9 during the Dominion war," said Jake. "You learn things."

"Okay, I seem to recognize some of the people you have here," said Megan. "Looks like you used James T. Kirk for John Kincaid, and Christopher Pike for James Anderson. I'm not saying that's a bad thing, I heard that Commander Peter Quincy Taggert from Galaxy Quest was based off of Horatio Hornblower."

"I take it you are a Questar?" said Jake.

"No, my wife is," said Megan. "She still thinks that Dean Parisot was some sort of clairvoyant on how accurate that show was to real life. The show is 400 years old and it still has a fan base lasting this long.

"Anyways, I know this is only a rough draft, but Paul Ironhorse, Harrison Blackwood, Suzanne McCullough, Norton Drake, all were very nicely done. To be honest I thought Frederick Alexander was Captain Anderson's killer, only having Perry being the killer. Nice little plot twist."

"I remember the number of times Chief O'Brien had to come up with crazy ideas and using equipment onboard the Defiant in ways they were never meant to be used, "said Jake. "I even remember him using DS9's deflector shields to lower the inertial mass of the station. I still have no idea how it works."

"I know what you mean," said Megan. "The one thing I don't get is why did they kill Commander Wilson? He may have had the authority and the command codes, but without him they couldn't use the subspace weapon to destroy Vulcan."

"My guess that he got in the way in their plans to kill Quinn," said Jake, "a heat of the moment thing where they didn't really plan ahead on."

"I guess that makes sense," said Megan. "I noticed you have circled the name 'War of the Worlds: Retribution', are you considering another name for your book?"

"I had thought about it so we don't need to worry about the H.G. Wells Society about copyright infringement," said Jake.

"That may be true, but you still need to get their approval since your story is based upon War of the Worlds, along with Bad Robot with Galaxy Quest," said Megan. Jake nodded in agreement that she had a valid point. "By the way, what are going to call this story?"

"I was thinking something simple yet meaningful," said Jake. "I was thinking of the title 'Star Trek'."

Megan looked at Jake confused, "Jake, do you know how silly the name 'Star Trek' sounds?"

The end


End file.
